Show & Tell
by midlifecrisses
Summary: The long overdue sequel to 'Would You' It follows the boys as they progress in their relationship. Its not all fairy tales and unicorns all the time. This is a CrissColfer RPF. If its not your thing you've been warned. Only Chapter 4 is rated M.
1. Chris has a Secret

_A/N:This is the long over due sequel to 'Would You?' It has been living in my head and hard drive for too long because it just keeps getting longer and longer. This finished product will be 5 or 6 chapters long, but I'm uploading the first 3 now._

_This is the product of having Darren Criss live in my head for 2 months (the boy has alot to say)._

_It takes place directly after 'Would You?' but because I've been busy it no longer follows real time. Not as fluffy as my other stuff (some angst sorry) and very little smut (only chapter 4). But I hope you enjoy it any way._

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters and this is purely fiction and purely for fun.

* * *

><p>~o~0~o~<p>

Darren sunk into the couch in his trailer – _his trailer_ – he was a regular now and this was one of the perks. The last three weeks had been a blur of activity: the premier, live streams, getting scripts, promo shoots, flying to Chicago for Market Days, starting to film Season three and Chris. _Chris_. _Chris_. His heart fluttered and he couldn't help but smile. If someone had told him a year ago he would be a regular on one of the biggest TV phenomenons ever and be in love with a guy he would have laughed and made them take a blood test to find out what drugs they were on.

"How did I get here?" He said out loud, flowed quickly by "Thank you". He knew there was a greater power out there, and even with his Catholic upbringing, he had yet to narrow it down to a name or definite religion where he felt totally comfortable. But he was grateful. Whether it was because of fate, hard work or just plain good luck, he had everything he wanted right now …and a few things he didn't.

And right now one of those things he didn't want was a headache. Darren winced at the pain behind his eyes. He had just eaten a sandwich from the commissary and had followed it with two Tylenol and a very sweet cup of coffee. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. _mmm sleep_. He had been running on empty for over a week

Okay maybe it was his fault, maybe he should have gotten some sleep in Chicago, but who was he kidding, when he was around Joey and Lauren and the rest of his college friends sleep was the last thing on his to-do list. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Chris was there. If Chris was there he would have definitely made time for sleep, okay maybe not _sleep_, but they would have made it to bed. But Chris couldn't juggle his schedule enough – he was still working on post production for Struck by Lightning, so Darren was on his own.

Chris had dropped him off at the airport and they had texted each other like teenage girls and called each other multiple times a day. Darren smiled. Chris had even called while he was performing Teenage Dream on stage – like he was psychic or something. Darren joked when the phone rang and brushed it off, passing the buck and making it his bands fault but part of him felt like everyone knew who was calling and another part of him felt like _he wanted everyone to know_. He was in a relationship with the sweetest, most talented and hottest, _we can't forget 'hottest'_, person on the planet and _he wanted everyone to know_. And then again he didn't. When it was just him and Chris is was so simple, so perfect, going public would surely ruin it. Wouldn't it?

Two days without Chris was two days too much. He caught the red eye Sunday night and both he and Chris almost decided to call in 'sick' on Monday; the key word being _almost_ because neither he nor Chris felt like getting on Ryan's bad side this early in the season. So Monday was business as usual and five days later he was spent. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He only wanted one thing right now to sleep in his bed with Chris in his arms. He sighed. _Warm bed and warm Chris_. That was definitely the only thing on his agenda for tonight.

~o~0~o~

There was a knock on his trailer door, and before he could answer, Chris was stepping inside. Maybe stepping was too subtle of a word. Chris was bouncing. _Like the Tigger to my Winnie_. Darren looked down at his chest for a moment wondering absently if he and Chris had switched bodies. He was usually bouncing off the walls, floating in the air and Chris was his tether to earth. He had never seen the young man so excited.

Chris came over to the couch and draped himself over Darren, chest to chest, hips aligned, entangling his legs with the older man's as if he had been doing this all his life and not just the last three weeks. Darren smiled as Chris' head found the crook of his neck and he laid the softest of kisses there. "Hey baby" Chris whispered in his ear and Darren groaned as he felt the heat rise in his hips. Chris knew what he was doing and he did it very well. _Damn him – all he wanted to do was sleep_.

But Darren's mind wandered. Flashbacks of the last three weeks filled his thoughts. Three weeks he would not have traded for all the fame and riches in the world. Chris in Darren's arms. Chris in Darren's bed. Darren on Chris' couch. Three weeks of pushing boundaries and sweet nothings and the most mind-blowing orgasms he has ever had. This was love. _This was it_. The stuff of fairy tales and legend. It was beautiful and scary and _it was just beginning_. Oh, how he wanted the 'happily ever after'.

Chris was still kissing Darren's neck his intentions as clear the hardness pressed against Darren's front pocket. Darren blushed. They had explored so many feelings in the last month. Finally getting around to when, and why and how. _Boy and how_. To be quite honest Darren was amazed how safe and right he felt in Chris' arms, …in Chris' bed …letting himself explore and be explored. They shared so many firsts together…and seconds …and thirds.

Darren groaned at the memories and at the boy who had moved to his jaw line. This was so new to both of them and they had made an unspoken decision not to rush. But taking their 'sweet time' was not what Darren wanted right now; _he wanted it all_. He wanted Chris in a way he had never wanted another human being. He wanted to do things to Chris that he was ashamed to say out loud, but it didn't stop him from wanting to do it all the more.

There was still a bridge to cross, one final barrier that they had not yet dared to break through. Oh, there had been some penetration but not with the part of Darren that craved Chris the most when he was panting and sweating underneath him. He wasn't sure who was holding who back from the edge of the cliff, but somehow they always stopped short of jumping. _And god damn it Darren wanted to jump!_

Darren found Chris' mouth crashing their faces together, grinding his hips into the younger man's - headache all but forgotten. He wrapped himself around Chris' body, …in Chris' scent, …in Chris' love and let himself just _be_ in the moment.

"I want to show you something." Chris was whispering in his ear.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine" Darren purred back, again seeking Chris' mouth.

Chris giggled and pushed up a little from the couch so he could look at Darren. "No, _seriously_ I want to show you something."

Darren grabbed Chris' hips, ground against them and said "I _seriously_ want to show you something too."

Exasperated Chris sighed and got up. Darren moaned at the loss of contact and warmth. "Let's take a drive." It was a statement, not a question.

"Chris, I'm really tired, I just wanted to go home and get in bed … and I was hoping you'd come over later."

"Dar, that sounds like the perfect plan, but I _need_ to show you something. I've been waiting all week. Baby …please." Chris fixed his blue eyes on Darren and made the perfect pout. "_Please_."

Darren was an easy target, a love sick sap. He rolled his eyes and pushed up from the couch. "Only because it's _you_" he said and Chris knew he meant it, but he was happy he got his way just the same.

"Oh …before we go, I have something for you." Chris reached into his satchel and pulled out a black box almost as big as his palm. It was a garage door opener.

Darren took the box and turned it over in his hands, brows slightly furrowed. Now that he had nothing to distract him, his headache was coming back. "It's a remote" Chris stated simply. _Duh_ thought Darren, but he was not about to let his boyfriend, _his boyfriend_ – cue stomach flutters – get off so easy.

"What does it do?" Darren asked innocently, aiming it at Chris. "Turn you on, turn you off, change the volume?" He was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"A comedian…" Chris quipped, "I'm in love with a comedian." It wasn't the first time Chris had told Darren he loved him, but it was still new enough for Darren's heart to skip a beat. He took a step towards Chris and wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Well, this comedian loves you too, but could we go for that drive because I want to get home so I can make love to my boyfriend …I wouldn't wanna miss his call."

Chris shoved Darren. For some strange reason they did a lot of shoving …and pushing …and pulling … _and what were they doing again_. Oh yeah talking. _Right_. "Yeah, …I'd hate for you to miss his call. Let's go." Chris grabbed his keys and headed for his car. Answering Darren's unspoken thoughts he said "We can come back later and pick your car up".

~o~0~o~

Darren was dizzy and his head ached. He looked at his watch – twenty-five minutes – they had been driving for twenty-five minutes – it felt like five hours. They had made small talk, listened to the radio, but Darren's head was making it hard to concentrate. And it felt like they were just going around and around. What the hell were they doing in Laurel Canyon of all places? Before he could ask, Chris spoke.

"We're here! …You're up." Darren started blankly at Chris. It wasn't the environment or the drive, he just didn't feel good. He should have insisted on going straight home.

"Wha…?" Darren managed.

"The remote silly" chastised Chris. Darren looked down at the forgotten remote in his hands and followed Chris' gaze. To his left was a boxy blue building. He just sat and stared. Chris grabbed the remote, aimed it at the two car garage and the white doors came to life.

~o~0~o~

The next thing he knew Darren was being dragged into the house by one very giddy Chris Colfer.

"This is the living room" Chris beamed. Darren glanced around, lips pursed and nodded.

"Okay …Why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to show you this house" Chris was grinning from ear to ear. Darren was to out of it to put two and three together. So he let Chris drag him from room to room.

They started off on the main floor. It was open concept: living room on one side opening up to the kitchen and L-shaped island. "Cherry wood" Chris said as he caressed the cabinet doors. Upstairs there was a Master Bedroom with en suite "and huuuge closet", a second bath and bedroom, where Chris asked if he like the view. Then they went down two flights. The space below the living area was undivided. It was below street level in the front, but open in the back where the canyon fell away. There was a wet bar and bathroom on this level as well. Chris dragged him out onto the balcony.

"Down here is like its own separate apartment, you could have all personal space you want but just wander upstairs if you felt like hangin' out." Chris eyed him earnestly.

All Darren could do was squint. The sun was not helping. He walked back inside. _Okay that was a little better_. Well not much better. Darren was confused. _What the hell were they doing here?_ "I need some water" he said, mouth tasting like cotton.

Chris took his hand and led him back upstairs. Darren made a little jump and slid himself onto the counter at the far end of the kitchen. He needed to sit down and this was the best he could find. Chris was randomly opening cabinets looking for a glass. He lucked out and found a pack of plastic cups, probably from one of the open houses. He filled a cup and passed it to Darren, who he had to admit, didn't look very well. Chris felt kinda guilty that he did not notice it before. He was just too excited. _Hell …he was still excited_.

"So…what do you think?" Chris ventured.

" 'bout what?" Darren said wanting to lean back but finding cabinets in the way.

" 'bout the house. …_My house_."

Darren sat up straight and opened his eyes. "_Your house_. You bought a house?"

"Yup" Chris was grinning like the cat who ate Pavarotti.

"Why didn't I know, and when and why …oh my head" Darren slumped back. He was _so_ tired and his head hurt _god damn it_. God damn it Chris bought a house. He kept this shit from him. _God damn it_. "I wanna go home" Darren said as calmly as he could.

Chris all but ignored Darren's request and started on what sounded to Darren like a rehearsed speech.

"Please don't be mad Dar, I wanted to tell you. _Then,_ I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know we were gonna be an 'us'. It's not like I told _everyone_." Darren just squinted trying to process Chris' words.

"Let me start over…" Chris walked up to Darren and took his free hand. "I've been looking for a place for a while. Apartment living isn't my thing. I started closing on the house in May." Darren's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Well my parents and I started closing, since I was too young to sign by myself and they were still in charge of my trust. So me, my parents and my trust bought a house." Chris let out a nervous laugh. "We put the down payment on the house – but the mortgage, well… that's all mine. Aren't you happy for me? …It's perfect. It's on a dead end street so only residents come this far in. I really hoped you would like it." Chris was trying so hard to say the right things, but if the look on Darren's face was any indication, he was failing miserably.

"What do you think?" It was an innocent enough question, but Chris was dying inside. He wanted validation, he wanted confirmation, he wanted Darren to see where he was going with this. Where and how he wanted things to go, to progress, _to be_.

"I wanna go home" Darren was talking to the floor. He had been holding his head for the better part of Chris' 'speech'.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Chris regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Not right now. My head hurts. _Please take me home Chris_. We can discuss this later 'kay".

"Okay … I understand you don't feel well. I'm sorry I dragged you out here."

"Don't be sorry … I'm just not up for this right now." Darren was trying to be a supportive boyfriend, but he was hurt he couldn't help it. He also couldn't help what his mouth said next.

"What were you thinking …It's so far away from …everything."

"No its not" Chris countered "– it only took us twenty five minutes to get here from work."

"But it's so far away from your apartment, …my apartment, …the clubs. I won't be able to just swing by like I do." Darren was trying unsuccessfully not to whine and was confused when Chris' face light up like he just saw Santa Claus.

"But I have something that can help" Chris said – way too cheerily than Darren liked or understood.

"A transporter?" Darren was hopeful for one unrealistic second. And hearing the fun in Darren's voice, even if it was for only a moment, spurred Chris to make his next move.

Chris opened the one of the cupboard doors and pulled out a velvet blue case. The type nice jewelry comes in. Darren was more than a little inquisitive. Plus he was amazed at how the anger and hurt he was feeling earlier where not his main focus any more. Wow, love really is a marvelous thing. _There has to be a song there_ he thought.

My god how he wanted to make his boyfriend happy. Darren would have been jumping up and down like a school girl with Chris in his living room if not for this god forsaken headache and something else hidden way in the back of his head he just could not put his finger on. Darren wanted to be a good boyfriend, a good friend – Chris needed that right now. He could see how Chris really needed that.

"Before you say anything" Darren began, eyeing the jewelry case and mentally giving himself a pat on the back for being unselfish and trying to rescue this moment with Chris. "I just want to remind you that I am _very _high maintenance and that anything less than two carats just won't do." It didn't come out as flirty and fun as he had hoped but he still gave himself an 'A' for effort.

The smile on Chris's face was worth a hundred carats and for the first time since they had crossed the threshold into the house Darren thought that they may get out unscathed, hell - maybe even better then when they went in.

"I hope you'll like it better than jewelry" Chris said as he handed the case to Darren. "You can open it now. You don't have to do anything this time. You've already earned it." Darren smiled and looked down at his ring and spun it with his thumb, the ring Chris gave him the day they became a 'we', an 'us'.

Hesitantly Daren opened the case, what he saw inside made his pulse race. The pounding in his head was back. He was dizzy again. But he wasn't quite sure if it was the gift or the throbbing behind his eyes that was the cause. He took the object out and held it in his palm, absentmindedly tracing the edge with his fingers.

"Its for the front door" Chris blurted out. "They gave me two at closing – that ones yours." Darren's eyes were watering, so much fear and pain and hurt and none of it had anything to do with the pounding in his head.

Darren was not going to jump to conclusions. He had done that with the ring assuming the entwined letters were for Darren _and_ Chris. He still felt a little foolish when he thought of it, he felt like he always wanted _this_, what they had, more than Chris did. And he did not want to push and make Chris uncomfortable.

"What's it for?"

"For the front door" Chris repeated.

Obviously Darren was not being clear enough. "Why do I have a key for your front door?"

Chris did not expect the question. He had an answer but his mouth and his heart had rendered him mute. What was he supposed to say? Could he actually say what he felt? _Move in with me. Share my life. Be my Prince Charming and we can live happily ever after._ My god that's something a sixteen year old would say – a sixteen year old girl.

But why couldn't he say it. In the last four weeks he had shared so much of himself with Darren, learning to ask for what he wanted. Begging on occasion. And in several rare instances taking matters into his own hands when the need arose. But this was not Chris's bedroom, this was a kitchen in Laurel Canyon and he was not certain the same rules applied here.

"It's so you can come and go as you want." Chris had found his voice, but not his nerve. "That way I don't have to let you in if you come by after a show."

"So this is a booty call key?" Darren sounded exasperated.

"No, no, no… well I'm not saying it can't be used like that" _Shut up, Chris_ he thought. "It's so you can have free access to the house, if you wanna store some of you stuff here, or hang out. …It's whatever you want it to be. …Mi casa es su casa."

_Just say it_ Chris_, just say it_.

"Hell …I have so much space, you could move in down stairs and I probably wouldn't even notice" _There I said it, kind of_. Chris eyed Darren nervously.

"So you want me to move in downstairs?" Darren had stopped _feeling_ and _thinking_. But he had a bad taste in his mouth. He slipped off the counter, slipping the key into his pocket, and started to refill his cup at the sink on the island. "I'm ready to go home." It was a statement. Darren was done talking for the night. Truth be told he did not know what he wanted Chris to say and honestly he did not see this scenario at all two hours ago. He started walking towards the door.

"Dar, …it's anything you want it to be. …I don't know what you want me to say." And for the first time in, well …forever, Darren did not want to hear Chris say anything. He wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened, but he knew he would not be that lucky.

~o~0~o~

Ten minutes into the silent drive back into town, Darren had informed Chris that he didn't need his car and to please take him straight home. As they approached Darren's building, the older man began to unbuckle his seat belt.

"I've still got to find parking" Chris began.

"Don't bother…just drop me off."

" – But"

Darren cut him off as Chris rolled to a stop in front of his apartment. "Chris, I'm tired and my head is fucking killing me. We'll talk later okay." And more out of force of habit than anything else, he leaned over, placed his hand on Chris' knee and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've got meetings all day tomorrow, how about after …I come over…" Chris was wondering if Darren could hear his heart or the fear in his voice. What was going on? What had he done so wrong?

"Sorry, …can't, …playing the Mint tomorrow" Darren was closing the car door.

"How bout after…"

"I'll call you…" Darren said the words over his shoulder, not looking back. Chris told himself that he just had to keep it together for twenty more seconds, once he had passed Darren's building he could cry as much as he wanted. And boy did he cry.

~o~0~o~

Once inside his apartment, Darren headed straight for the medicine cabinet. Three, yes three, Excedrin and a cup of instant hot chocolate later he flopped onto the couch, thoughts swirling. So many different emotions he could not name them. But one stood out in his head. LIAR. He was a liar. He had lied to himself. He knew exactly what he wanted Chris to say: _Move in with me. Share my bed. I can't live without you. I want the fairy tale __**with you**_.

Darren rubbed his hands through his hair and wondered just when did he become a teenage girl, so needy and lust filled. And his mind kept coming back to Chris. Chris. Everything he had always wanted, always dreamed of could be found in the younger boys eyes. He sighed. _It wasn't that bad right, Chris understood that he just need space, time and to have a clear head._ Darren wasn't sure, but Darren hoped.

Darren's phone beeped. He lunged for it, checking the time. Chris would be home by now.

There it was a text message from Chris: _Are we having a fight? – CC_

Darren replied immediately: _NO this is not a fight. I'm just tired, head hurts. – DC_

_Feels like a fight – CC_

_It's not. I'll call you. G'nite – DC _

Darren wanted to call Chris right now and tell him how sorry he was and to get his tight porcelain ass over to his place ASAP. But Darren was honest with himself. He was not in the mood to be funny or flirty or lovey right now. He however was in the mood to pout and so he did, falling asleep on the couch. No warm bed. No warm Chris.

~o~0~o~

Less than ten blocks away, Chris sat on the edge of his couch nursing a headache of his own and chastising himself for letting yet another man make him cry. But Darren wasn't just another man. Darren was the only man. Darren was the one. He hoped deep inside that this was just a misunderstanding and tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

After Darren's last text he had wanted to reply with "_when_" but he didn't want to sound needy, which in all honesty he was. He had to distract himself. He needed someone who would talk him down. He needed Ashley.


	2. Ashley Spills the Beans

~o~0~o~

Darren stretched and rolled over. Thank god the pain in his head was gone. He was almost smiling when he remembered last night and groaned. He sat up. He was a little sore from sleeping on the couch, but his mind was clear.

He wanted to call Chris and talk. Say what he should have said last night, be sweet and understanding and all the things he knew how to be and wanted to be _for Chris_. But it was after ten. Chris would be surrounded by post-production crew, most ten to twenty years his senior, he wasn't gonna take Darren's call in front of them, because when it came to work, Chris was all business.

Plus there was still that little matter of getting his car. He was going to need it for his gig tonight. The growl in Darren's stomach distracted him. As usual there was nothing in his apartment but beer, apple juice, ramen noodles, hot chocolate and Diet Coke. He reminded himself that one day he was gonna have to start living and eating like a grown up. If he moved out to Laurel Canyon there wouldn't be a coffee shop or pizza parlor on every other block.

_If he moved out to Laurel Canyon_… Darren pressed the 'hold' button on his thoughts. After the way he acted last night _he might not even have a boyfriend_, much less a half hearted invitation to move in…or have a booty call. Darren couldn't help but smile. He could see himself sneaking into Chris' room after a show and putting all his hyped up energy to good use. Plus sometimes he would sleep over. It wouldn't be that bad. Darren's stomach growled loudly as if it seemed to disagree with Darren's thought process, or at the very least the speed at which he processed his thoughts.

"Okay" he said out loud, patting his abs. "Food. Car. Chris. Happy now?" He could have sworn his stomach grumbled back _not yet_.

~o~0~o~

Twenty minutes later Darren was back home. One muffin and coffee down, one croissant and coffee to go. He was scrolling through the contacts on his phone trying to decide which of his cast mates was going to have the _pleasure_ of picking him up and taking him to the lot.

He actually didn't even really consider any of the guys – plus Mark had told him to never _under any circumstances_ call him before 2pm on a Saturday. So that left the girls. He wondered which of Chris' "stage moms" would be most likely actually say yes and take pity on him. And he wondered if he should ask any of them for advice, …well advice in a round about kind of way since he and Chris had decided not to tell anyone what was going on between them.

He knew Lea and her boyfriend probably had the whole weekend planned down to the last minute. Dianna always seemed to know what was going on in Chris' head and could read him like a book. Darren was kinda scared he might crack under her stare. Chris and Amber had been close since the show began and he knew she was probably his best bet, but just as he was about to dial her number he remembered she was going out of town for the weekend.

Right under Amber's name was Ashley. Ashley was cool. They had done a lot of press together lately; he genuinely liked her. He had even been given a nickname by her to seal their friendship. She was 'Axe', Mark was 'Saw' and he had been christened "Ice Pick'.

Ashley was also not shy about expressing her love for all things 'Chris Colfer' and Darren could find no fault in that. Ashley would be the lucky shmuck to take him to the lot, and if she tried to decline, he would remind her that she threw him under the bus at the live stream three weeks ago and that she owed him.

_Wow that was easy_ Darren thought as he hung up the phone. Ashley had said yes right away. She said that she would be outside in fifteen minutes and that she would text to let him know when she had arrived. Things were looking up. Maybe today would turn out great after all.

~o~0~o~

Darren changed his mind as soon as he got Ashley's text. He wanted to talk. And he wanted to talk _now_. He felt like he was about to burst. Every make-up scenario he had created in his head for the last fifteen minutes had ended horribly. He knew that flowers and a sweet ballad had gotten him off of more than one girl's shit list, but he wasn't quite certain if it would work with Chris.

Ashley was parking her car right now. He wasn't quite certain what he was going to say to her, but he knew he needed a listening ear and sound advice and he hoped she could help with both.

Ashley hugged him as she walked through the door. "What up Criss?"

The question was simple enough, but Darren's heart was pounding. "Hey you want something to drink?" he offered. "Sorry, …but the only thing cold is Diet Coke."

"Sure! Don't tell me you're an addict too."

"God no! I just keep them for –" Darren let the words just die in his mouth. "Ah, …I think they're left over from a party."

"Cool" Ashley grabbed the proffered can and sunk into his couch, absently rubbing the fabric. "Nice couch" she commented "I bet this sees a lot of action."

Darren blushed. Ashley was soooo right. "If you mean me falling asleep here night after night, then yes" he lied.

Darren didn't know where to start but he had to say something. _Well no time like the present_ he thought. Plus, he was certain Ashley had better things to do than talk to him all afternoon.

"Ashley, to be honest, I need to pick your brain." Ashley nodded to let him know she was listening. "I screwed up" _nice choice of words there Criss_ he thought, "– with a friend of mine, …a friend of _ours_," Darren raised his eyebrows hoping he would not have to say who "and I need your help to fix things."

"And how did you …_screw things up_?" Darren wondered why Ashley sounded like she was mocking him.

"I think I might of, …kinda …hurt their feelings."

"Wow that's extremely vague" Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "With all that info I should be able to fix this problem in no time." Darren could hear the sarcasm in her voice. This wasn't going to work; he needed her help. He had to tell her the truth. He just hoped Chris would be able to understand.

"It's Chris…" He started. "He…, I…, we…." Darren let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Were his hands shaking? _Get a grip Criss _ he chastised himself.

"Ashley, …truth is …Chris and I, well–"

"I know." Ashley had mercifully cut him off, …but _what did she say_?

" 'Cuse me?" Darren didn't quite understand.

"I know." That's what he thought she said.

"_You know_!" it was almost a scream but most definitely a relief, maybe. "….What do you know?" Darren was back in control of his voice and emotions, not ready to over share. He needed more confirmation from Ashley than _I know_.

"Mmm, let me think, …what do I know." Ashley tapped a finger to her lips. "I know that I've seen less of Chris on the lot than in seasons past, even though he has more screen time. I know that you might as well not have a trailer, because you're never in it. And I know that you can't keep your eyes, or your hands, off that fine ass of his."

Darren's mouth dropped in shock. He ran his hands though his hair. "Wow …you know… does anyone else know?" He had to know who on the cast and crew knew.

"I think more or less, everyone knows something is up, pardon the pun" Ashley allowed herself a little giggle.

"_Oh. My. God!_ Does Chris know …everyone knows?"

"No …his head is right up in the clouds with you. When you're around each other you two don't seem to notice anyone else. Oh and Darren... _you're not very subtle_. The eye fucking …_has. got. to. stop."_

Darren was holding his head. His ears were ringing. Reality was crashing around him. He was looking for something to hold onto. Obviously Ashley was a mind reader because she scooted across the couch and wrapped Darren in a big hug, squishing his face to her chest. "Darren, it's okay. We're all cool with it. In fact, we're so happy Chris found someone like you." At those words, Darren wrapped his arms around Ashley returning the hug. He felt so much relief and acceptance. If coming out felt like this he would do it tomorrow. He felt like he was gonna cry, if he didn't smother in Ashley's chest first.

Again Ashley must have been reading his mind. She released him from the hug and rubbed his arms, smiling at him adoringly. "You know when Chris picked you, I had no idea it would turn out like this."

"What do you mean picked me? I made the first move." Darren could barely believe he said that out loud, but if felt good.

"No, I mean for the show, silly boy."

Darren looked at her, confusion in his hazel eyes.

"Oh my god, …you don't know… he never told you…_no one ever told you_. Oh my god, I need to shut up now."

"What do you mean picked me? What do you mean 'for the show'? Ash, what are you talking about?" Darren head was spinning with several different realities, trying to get all the cogs in the machine in his head to fit together but failing miserably.

"Next topic …please." Ashley was trying to change the subject, no too subtly.

"Ashley, you have to tell me?"

"Darren, I'm so sorry, I guess it's a secret, …and its not mine to share."

"But I shared I huge one with you... Please, I have to know." Ashley remained tight lipped, looking around the room and finding interest in the cobwebs in the corner.

"Ashley, you threw me under the bus during the live stream – **you owe me**!"

Ashley caught his eye and let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that was pretty horrific, but I had a great time on Tumblr later. _'I was so consumed by my love for Chris Colfer…'_ was the worse come back _e-va_" She shook her head, eyes smiling and decided to give Darren a break.

"Okay, …here's the short version. You know Chris has Ryan in his pocket. Chris saw you at the original auditions and knew exactly who you were, but he was too shy to approach you. And Chord really was supposed to be Kurt's boyfriend but Chris and Chord had zero on-screen chemistry, basically because he's not Chris' type; the bleach blond hair was the deal breaker. So Ryan need a love interest ASAP and had sense enough to include Chris in the casting process. They contacted your agent and two weeks later you were Blaine Anderson – _Teenage Dream incarnate_. Oh …and Chris picked that song too by the way."

Darren's eyes were glazed. There was so much information to process. He thought back to his second audition last fall and how stoked he was that they had chosen him. He remembered feeling like the role was made for him, and now he realized …it was. Chris had been the catalyst, Chris had pulled the strings. _Chris had chosen him_.

Ashley was still talking and he knew he should be listening, but how could he, when his heart was pounding so loudly and his ears were filled with his pulse. He was wrong. _He was wrong_. Chris was just as invested, if not more so, into this relationship. Chris had picked him right from the start and had waited, and hoped, and pined, patiently for Darren for months. From the beginning he was able to see what Darren never could have imagined.

"– It didn't matter that you were straight" Ashley suppressed another giggle, "because he just wanted you in the cast and to get to know you. I warned him not to get too invested, not to get his hopes up, because straight boy crushes suck."

"Holy hell Ashley, …how do you know all this?" Darren had found his voice.

" 'Cause Chris and I are tight. He's my best friend actually, _but you know that_. Before you came on the scene…" she shoved Darren playfully, "I was always in his trailer, hanging out, being a sounding board and just a supportive friend. To be honest Darren, if you want me to know something about _you and Chris,_ I probably do and if you don't want me to know about it, then I'm just gonna pretend like I don't."

"You know _everything_?"

"Yup…pretty much. Sometimes I _don't_ ask for the gory details but most times I do." Ashley laughed and Darren blushed, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"So… the house…"

"I know."

"And what happened last night?"

"Well let's just say …that I know …for the last four weeks, Chris has _not_ been having post production meetings on Skype every other night …and that's why he hasn't been able to go out with the cast. …You know, now that I think about it … _you've been missing too_." Darren's blush deepened. "See what I mean… _not too subtle_."

"Ash, what's he saying? Does he hate me?" Darren tried not to whine. "Did I screw up big time?"

"Darren, I don't think Chris could hate you if he tried. He's so over the moon about you. He's probably in his meeting right now biting his nails hoping you'll call, but we all know he won't be able to pick up, …so I wouldn't torture him by doing it. He's actually worried he did, or said, something wrong. I heard he wasn't his most eloquent last night."

"What should I do? …I mean with regards to the house. What does Chris want me to do?"

Ashley bit her lip, after all this was the reason she was here, why she had said yes to chauffeuring Darren on a Saturday. She had to let Darren know.

"Okay …I'm gonna share the biggest secret of all with you. But you cannot use it against my Boo. In fact …if you break his heart – I'm gonna break your face." Ashley put on her best 'Zines' scowl and punched her palm. "Got it Ice Pick?"

"I understand you perfectly Axe," nodded Darren solemnly.

"Alright, here goes nothing… Chris is crazy about you. You are everything he could have ever dreamed and more. We both know he's young, but that boy knows what he wants. _And he wants you_. He wants you more than he wants anything else in this world. But he's scared too. He knows how hard this is for you; and he knows the cluster fuck, I mean …media circus, you would both face if your relationship got out. He doesn't want to push you… to do anything or be anyone you're not ready to be. That house in the canyon is his castle; the foundation of a new fairytale and he wants _you_ in that fairy tale. He can't image not having you there, but you have to decide if you're ready for that. He's not gonna push you, he loves you too much to risk losing you."

_He's not gonna push you_. The words reverberated in Darren's head. It explained so much. Why Darren had to make the first move. Why Chris wasn't pushing him to take that final step …sexually. Why he had been so nonchalant in asking Darren if he wanted to move in. _He loves you too much to risk losing you._

The pilot light of fear and doubt that had been burning in the back of his mind, since the beginning of their relationship flickered and then finally died. Darren felt light – like he was hovering just above the earth. _The only thing that had been holding them back was Darren_. And now that Darren knew, they could go forward as far and fast as they dared.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Ashley breaking him out of his reverie.

Darren had the widest grin she had ever seen on another human being. "Ash, I think I'm gonna storm the Castle."

~o~0~o~

It took ten minutes for Darren to gather most of what he needed. He had filled up a cardboard box with miscellaneous objects; he also had an air mattress and a small cooler.

His heart skipped a beat for a second as he tried to remember if he still had the key. Luckily he found it in the front pocket of his jeans on the bathroom floor and mercifully the garage remote was out in the open on the kitchen counter.

"Ready?" Ashley was carrying the cooler. Darren was juggling everything else.

"Ash, I can honestly say …I've never been more ready for anything more in my life."

The drive to the lot was relatively quick and extremely light hearted. They joked about their mutual love for the blue eyed boy; Darren dropped clues to his plan to win over Chris (take him to the dark side he called it more than once) and he made Ashley promise secrecy – just from Chris, and just for the next 24hrs. He understood anything more than that was asking for too much.

They were sitting in the studio lot and Darren was mentally checking off all the things he wanted to get done. Before he could open the car door, Ashley leaned in and said "One more secret… for the road?" Darren turned and gave her his full attention.

"I miss him. Now that I'm not in 'Glee Club' anymore and not on the set everyday, I really miss him. I'm really happy for him, …for you both, but I miss him. I can't help it." Darren felt his heart go heavy. My god he _was_ a goober. He had stolen this girl's best friend and then pried all of his secrets out of her. Before he could say anything, she continued "You know that Tuesday night Writer's Club Chris goes to?"

"Of course, he calls them _sacred_; he says he can't live without them. …That they're _magical_ and _inspiring_ and it's where he gets most of his ideas. It's the one night I don't even bother calling because he says they always run late."

Ashley hung her head and spoke into the steering wheel "Well, _**I**_ am the Tuesday night Writer's Club".

Darren didn't even flinch, actually he let out a laugh. Chris was full of secrets and someday he hoped to learn everyone. "I'm glad Chris has you" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek "and on Tuesdays when the _Writer's Club_ comes to the house I'll be certain to make myself scarce."

"Thanks for understanding Darren" Ashley finally found the nerve to look at him.

"No sweat, Sweet Cheeks. …way I look at it …we are the Co-Presidents of the Chris Colfer Appreciation Society and we gotta stick together." Darren gave her a playful shove and started to get out of the car.

Slamming his trunk, he walked back over to Ashley, who was still idling behind him. "Thanks for everything Ash. If everything works out, Axe will be the name of our second adopted child; Toronto is first, of course."

"Of course" Ashley dead panned.

"Seriously, _thank you_. …I owe you dinner"

Ashley smiled and said "I know." She drove off and Darren was left with his plans.


	3. Darren has a Gig

_A/N: The song that Darren sings when he stops being subtle is Me and You by Joey Lawrence. I have marked it with ** Yes there is a copy on YouTube and I suggest listening to it while you read._

* * *

><p>~o~0~o~<p>

Wow trying to knock your boyfriend's socks off was exhausting. Darren had to do some major pleading and bribery at the studio for the _pièce de résistance_ to his scheme and everything was coming together, but slowly. _Too slowly_. There was no way he would be able to talk to Chris before his show and he resigned himself to making his big move on Sunday – if he could hold out that long.

He was back at Chris' house and as he walked into the great room it was like he was seeing it with new eyes. In the day light the house was so open and bright. Unexpectedly, his breath caught in his throat. On the longest wall of the room was a cherry entertainment center. _Their cherry entertainment center_. He reached out to touch it, almost tenderly. He tested the doors and draws and shook his head in disbelief. How did he miss this last night? Darren was now more certain than ever that he was doing the right thing.

He gathered an armful of items and made the first of many trips upstairs, hopeful the delivery guys would be here and gone long before he had to leave for his show.

At six everything was ready. He surveyed his work and smiled. Christopher Paul Colfer wasn't going to know what hit him, _but he was going to know who loved him_. Darren's only regret was that it was that it would probably be another eighteen hours before he could share his feelings and his plans with Chris, but since _forever_ was involved he figured he could wait a day.

~o~0~o~

Chris had not thought this through. Actually he hadn't done much thinking at all today – except to play last night over and over in his head. Everyone at the meeting had just worked around Chris' indifference, but Chris could tell they were surprised that he was not like himself. He finally told them he was feeling under the weather and had excused himself early.

He had sat home for two hours willing Darren to call him. It hadn't worked. None of his friends called when he was in meetings. _Why had he made that stupid rule?_ He finally broke down and called Ashley. He had been such a weepy, whiney fool last night when she was there; he was actually half surprised she picked up.

"I'm thinking 'bout going to Darren's show" Chris blurted out when they connected.

"Why aren't you in your meeting?" Ashley questioned at exactly the same time. They both laughed and Ashley was glad to hear Chris' smile through the line.

"I left early – I wasn't feeling too good." Chris was answering.

"But you feel good enough to go to a club?"

"I'm not that kind of sick, Ashley." Ashley smiled; she couldn't help it. She loved the way Chris, with his lisp, said her name. Over the phone it was even more pronounced: Ax-chley. And so the 'Axe' had been born.

"Listen, Chisel…" she kept trying the nickname out on him but it never stuck, "Everything is gonna be okay."

"You don't know that…"

"– Listen to mama… _everything is gonna be okay_." Ashley bit her lip hoping she wasn't breaking any promises.

"So what you're telling me is …don't go…"

"Chris, I know you well enough to know that your mind is made up. When you go… at least carry a hoodie… its for your own good."

"…But my hair."

"Chris, I've changed my mind – this is a bad idea …don't go. I'll come over and we can troll… I've got some great new manips to show you…"

"I don't want manips, Axe" Chris sighed "I want the real thing."

" Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Call me tomorrow and tell me 'bout the show …okay"

" 'Kay. …Thanks Axe. Love you."

" Love you more, Colfer.

~o~0~o~

Getting to the show early had its merits: less crowds, less fans, less chance of getting recognized. He and Darren had discovered long ago that when it came to fans, the two of them might has well have been Siamese twins. Fans always expected to see them together and where often shocked when they were told that the one being questioned had "no idea" where the missing half was.

So, they purposely did not venture out together. They kept their distance at show events and tried not to get photographed standing next to each other. But the irony was, that ninety percent of the time, they each knew precisely where the other was. Even when they were _just friends_, they knew exactly where the _other_ was in the crowd, often catching each others eyes and sharing knowing smiles.

Chris pulled the hoodie over his head and slipped inside. He figured it was a good two to three hours until Darren came on, but he definitely was not feeling social tonight. At the bar he asked for the manger.

A few moments later someone was tapping on his shoulder while he scanned the menu the bar tender had giving him. "Hi, I'm Matt, may I help you?"

Chris turned to find a much younger guy than he was expecting grinning at him. Chris glanced around, took off his hood and proffered a hand. "Hi, Matt, my name is Chris. I work with Darren. I was hoping to see the show tonight without getting mobbed." It was short sweet and to the point, plus Chris was feeling a little self conscious. "Do you have a V.I.P. section?"

"Well not one where you can see the stage unfortunately. Plus, all our V.I.P. rooms are booked – Darren's kind of a hot commodity right now, you know." Boy did Chris know. Chris started biting on his thumb nail – he hadn't considered this not working out. He chastised himself – _that's what happens when you don't think things through_.

"Is it just you?"

" 'Cuse me?" Chris was roused from his thoughts.

"Was anyone else from the show coming?"

"No… ah …just me."

Matt thought for a moment. "Okay, I don't usually do this, and the Fire Marshall may have my ass, which he still might tonight, but I've got an idea, follow me."

Matt led him to the side of the bar where there was a narrow staircase. There was a narrow platform at the top. The rigging for the stage lights was a jumbled mess above and around them, but there were two long benches right up front with a clear view of the stage. "I set this up for my nieces, when they come to town, if its cool with you… you're welcome to watch from up here." Chris wanted to kiss the man – but restrained himself. Then he wondered if he should tip him or something.

"Matt, this is perfect, thank you so much."

"No problem, I'll send a waitress up occasionally to see if you need anything. Oh, and if the Fire Marshall shows up I didn't know you were up here – got it?"

"Got it! Can I ask one more small favor?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Hey – what part of I'm-sorry-Officer-I-didn't-know-there's-a-guy-sitting-up-in-the-rigging didn't you catch?"

"Oh yeah… right… thanks"

"De nada."

And so Chris had two hours alone with his thoughts. He kicked himself for not bringing his lap top – he could have been writing, but then he admitted he was lying to himself if he thought _that_ was gonna happen right now. So he settled on many, many games of Angry Birds and started to eat his feelings – something he has started in high school, but had been very conscious of ever since getting his big break.

~o~0~o~

Darren arrived to venue with time to spare, but he would be lying if he said his energy level was anywhere near where it should be for a gig. He'd had a long day, a long night and day actually, and he was living for tomorrow when he could (hopefully) see Chris. But he refused to let his fans down and so right now Red Bull was his best friend.

Matt came up to him about fifteen mins before he was scheduled to go on stage. "Your boyfriend's here." Darren choked on air and whipped his head toward the manager.

"What did you say?" Darren's pulse had taken residence between his ears.

"I. Said. Your. Boyfriend. Is. Here. From the show. The pretty one" _Well,_ Darren thought,_ at least he didn't say 'the gay one'_. "The gay one, the twink."

A million thoughts and emotions flooded Darren all at once. He would be lying if the first wasn't: _OMG Chris Colfer is a twink. I'm in love with a twink_ But he pushed that thought out of his mind and gave voice to the second one. "Matt, that's rather offensive, he's a Golden Globe winning actor and I could probably think of a million other ways to describe him that have nothing to do with his looks or his sexual preference."

Matt was not about to look this particular gift horse in the mouth. He had a full house out front waiting for Darren and his band, so he decided to back track, quickly. "I'm sorry Darren, that was out of line. … Your …friend …said not to tell anyone he was here, but I don't think that meant you. The V.I.P.s were full so I put him up in the rigging where I have Erika and Melanie sit sometimes. Great view and no crowds, hope you're fine with that, he didn't ask to come back stage."

"Ch-Chris is here?" Darren stuttered.

"Yeah, …Chris, sorry I forgot his name. We cool? I gotta head back our front."

Darren made some kind of non-committed sound and dismissively waved his hand. He was hovering somewhere between not quite ready to let Matt off the hook and kissing him. _Chris was here_! This changed everything! And all of a sudden he was all hyped up energy and thinking about changing his set list.

~o~0~o~

Two hours, two steak tacos, two shots and two diet Cokes later the chanting had begun below Chris. "_Darren. Darren. Darren_." And he was actually more excited than nervous for a moment because hell – he was at his very first Darren Criss concert. *insert fangirl, ahem, _fanboy_, screaming here* He was quite certain he had the best seat in the house. A waitress, named Missy, had been checking on him every half hour or so and the shots along with the buzz of excitement below him had actually taken his mind off of, well …everything.

And then Darren was there, all smiles and gel free curls, cuffed pants and Top-Siders without socks and his standard issue Hanes V-neck undershirt peeking out from under _their_ blue plaid shirt. The noise was deafening – louder than any arena concert Chris had ever attended. As Darren began with _Do you think I'm sexy_, Chris was relieved to find that the rigging also held speakers as well as lights and during the course of the concert, like when Darren started strumming _I still think,_ he leaned back and let Darren's words wash over him, healing him from the outside in.

But mostly he watched, awestruck and hummed along with the lyrics while Darren charmed his way into everyone's hearts. During _Sami_ he bolted upright. Maybe his ears where deceiving him, but no there it was again.

_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see__, see see_

_What you're doing to me?_

And Chris heard: _Why can't you see__, CC__ What you're doing to me?_

He leaned forward and there it was… Darren was looking right at him. Well he couldn't be looking right _at him_ because Chris was behind a huge spotlight, but Darren was definitely looking up toward the rigging there was no mistaking it. Darren knew he was there. He wondered again if it was to forward to kiss Matt-the manager and thank him profusely. _Darren knew he was there_.

_I see you singing on that stage_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_Than maybe someday_

_You'll hear my song _

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say_

_When I say…_

Darren was in full on stealth-mode. He was gonna tell Chris he loved him as many times as he dared during the concert. A few CC's here and there, once in a while saying _he_ when the line was _she_. Wrecking is brain for romantic tunes that expressed everything he wanted to say. His breath hitched when he saw an arm hanging from the rigging platform during Sami. He just _knew_ Chris was listening and catching the subtle changes in his lyrics.

~o~0~o~

Mid-way through the set, Darren decided _to hell with subtly **_. He gave his band a five minute break and sat at the piano. He stripped off the plaid shirt *insert more fangirl, screaming here* and pressed his lips to the mike. "I'd like to play a song that's been bouncing around my head all day. This song was on one of the first albums I ever bought. Back then it didn't mean much to me, but now that I'm older I can really appreciate the lyrics and now I'm just babbling again, so I'm just gonna start playing…"

_As two, we can make it through  
>As long as we stick together<br>Though the road ahead is rough  
>Our love will carry us through forever<em>

_I know times have changed_  
><em>And things aren't always what they seem<em>  
><em>But baby, let's work as one<em>  
><em>Defy our odds to make things better<em>

_'Cause I know love is sometimes hard to figure out_  
><em>But just know, together we can make it through somehow<em>  
><em>You're like the sun that sets so far beyond the sea<em>  
><em>You're out of reach but trust that we were meant to be<em>

_Romeo never felt for Juliet_  
><em>The way I do …about you<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna make it through this life<em>  
><em>I gotta hold on tight to me and you<em>

_I know the chance we're taking …the sacrifices we're making_  
><em>Paying our dues to make our dreams come true, ooh<em>  
><em>You think true love exists in the minds of only fools<em>  
><em>But please don't shut me out 'cause with love there ain't no rules<em>

_Oh, …and I know love is so hard to figure out  
>But just know, together we can make it through somehow<br>You're like the sun that sets so far beyond the sea  
>You're out of reach but trust that we were meant to be<em>

_Romeo never felt for Juliet_  
><em>The way I do about you<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna make it through this life<em>  
><em>I gotta hold on tight to me and you<em>

The crowd had been stunned into silence during song. Darren had put his heart into every line and every chord drifting up from the piano. (YouTube videos would later show that Darren had been silently crying during the last half of the song. The silence had provided the perfect back drop for recording and within twenty-four hours Darren Criss' rendition of _Me and You _ had gone viral in both the video and MP3 version.)

_We've got love, so don't let fear stand in its way  
>All I know is that I am here to stay<br>So believe in my heart, you will never ever be alone  
>And just know, you must know we were meant to be<br>Our love was destiny, baby, just believe_

_You're like the sun that sets so far beyond the sea_  
><em>You're out of reach but trust that we were meant to be<em>  
><em>And Romeo never felt for Juliet the way I do about you<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna make it through this life<em>  
><em>I gotta hold on tight, to me and you<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby, it's, baby, it's me and you<em>

The last notes from the piano hung in the air, the song was over and there was still eerie silence. Darren took _their_ plaid shirt and wiped his face then dared to look up at the rigging. Before he could get to his feet the place had erupted into maniac applause, hoops and hollers and Matt was sure the restaurant next door was certainly dialing the Fire Marshall at this very second. Darren didn't acknowledge the crowd; he just walked off stage.

A few minutes later his band came back, sans Darren. While the guys filled the empty club with riff after riff the whispers grew. _Where was Darren? What had happened? Was he coming back? Who was he thinking about while he was singing that song?_

Meanwhile Darren was back stage vibrating. He had put his heart on the line, laid it bear for everyone to see. _Was this the time to say it? To let everyone know?_ But he still had to talk to Chris, just to make certain. _This was not the time_. God how he wished Chris was back stage he could have held him and told him everything he needed to say. _Just breathe Darren. Tomorrow will be here some enough. Right now you have a crowd to please._ And with that Darren stepped back on stage.

~o~0~o~

Chris was a blubbering mess and Chirs Colfer did not cry, …well except for last night and except for right now. What was happening to him? He thought he had left all his tears in Clovis. Darren Criss had said (sung) everything he had ever dreamed a friend and lover would tell him. And two hundred people had heard it. The girls below had some how knew this song was not for them, this song was Darren's message to someone special. Chris' heart had been in his throat the entire time as the song unfolded in his ears like a rose opening up to expose the most delicate of buds at the core. My god how he wished he was back stage right then, he would have held onto Darren and told him everything he needed to say.

Thunderous applause rang out again, bringing Chris back to the here and now. Darren was back on stage, smiling, sweating, charming. Chris knew he would eventually get his time alone with Darren, but right now, well right now, was for the fans.

The second half of the set was faster, livelier. A little Katy Perry. A little Britney. A little Pink. And a version of Matt Nathanson's _Faster_ that had Chris chair dancing and laughing out loud as Darren wigged his hips on stage while he strummed his guitar.

_It's the way you swell slow  
>Pushing right out of your seams<br>It's the way you smile, baby  
>When you've got me on my knees<br>Your all night noise, your sirens howl  
>You make my heart beat faster<em>

Chris did not miss Darren's lecherous grin as he got to the second verse, never taking his eyes away from where Chris was sitting. Then Darren whipped his hair, the sweat falling to the stage around him, and Chris, like the hundreds of fangirls below him, was left breathless.

~o~0~o~

Darren took his bow and ran off stage. Grabbing a towel, he absently rubbed his sweat drenched neck and chest and smiled to himself – Chris was right, he did sweat like a maniac. Immediately the doubt crept back into Darren's chest. _Did Chris still want him? Had he screwed things up?_ He wasn't sure but he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight not knowing. He had to see Chris as soon as possible. And he had to make certain Chris would be willing to see him. Without giving himself time to change his mind, he dropped the towel and went back on stage.

The screams were deafening. Darren didn't think he would ever get over the fact that people liked his music enough to scream themselves hoarse for him – but he sure appreciated it when they fed him forgotten lyrics. But the screaming fans, mostly teenagers with fake IDs he was certain, would probably not know the lyrics of the next song. It had come to him in a flash of brilliance and he hoped the lyrics were enough to convince Chris to see him _tonight_.

Darren took the mike in his hands and began to speak into the shrieking crowd – he was certain the Fire Marshall was going to should up any second. He needed to make the crowd believe he was speaking to them, but his words and the song were intended for one person only.

"Okay, thanks everyone. I'd like to leave you with one last song and one last thought. I just want you to remember everything I do, I do because I care about you. And sometimes you may not understand everything I do, but I swear in the end it will be _totally awesome_!" Darren smiled at the thunderous applause, but he was not swayed from the true task at hand. He raised his eyes to the back of the club, staring straight into the left spotlight he continued "So have a little faith in me."

The crowd settled as Darren took a seat at the piano bench. He played the song intro a couple times waiting for the crowd and his nervous stomach to settle down. Then he took a deep breath and began:

_When the road gets dark  
>And you can no longer see<br>Just let my love throw a spark  
>And have a little faith in me<br>And when the tears you cry  
>Are all you can believe<br>Just give these loving arms a try baby  
>And have a little faith in me<em>

_Have a little faith in me_  
><em>Have a little faith in me<em>

_And when your secret heart_  
><em>Cannot speak so easily<em>

_*_whispered_* Come here darling, from a whisper start_

_To have a little faith in me  
>And when your back's against the wall<br>Just turn around and you, you will see  
>I will catch you, I will catch your fall<br>Just have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_  
><em>Have a little faith in me<em>

Darren forgot his nerves and let the song wash over him. He smiled his 'hundred mega watt smile' remembering the last three weeks and picturing the man who had made them such a joy. He turned and looked up towards the lighting rigging again hoping to catch just a glimpse of movement, to know that Chris was still there and still listening, but not only that, _hearing_ what Darren had to say.

_'Cause I've been loving you, for such a long, long time  
>Expecting nothing in return<br>Just for you to have a little faith in me  
>You see time, time is our friend<br>'Cause for us, there is no end  
>And all you gotta do, is have a little faith in me<br>I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
>And your love, gives me strength enough to<br>Have a little faith in me  
>Heeeee-eeey hey<br>All you gotta do for me Baby  
>Is have a little faith in me<em>

Darren was certain there was applause, but he could barely hear it over the thundering of his heart and the plans that were racing around his head. He stood up, gave a kiss to the crowd and headed straight for the Mint's back door.

~o~0~o~

Darren needn't worry; Chris _was_ listening, his hopeful heart holding onto every note and every word. He had noticed every glance in his direction. Chris understood that more than one song tonight had been sung _just for him_ and he realized without a shadow of a doubt that no matter what had happened last night he was still madly in love with Darren and that Darren felt the same. In fact, the headache he'd had since crying himself dry last night had actually eased during the show even though the two hundred fan girls below him had never stopped shouting song lyrics and declarations of love (for Darren) all night.

Chris would be lying if he said it didn't make his heart swell a little knowing that Darren had chosen him over everyone else.

A tingle in his hip pocket broke Chris' train of thought. The club was still buzzing and Chris was glad he'd remembered to put his phone on vibrate because he never would have heard it over the crowd. It was probably just Ashley checking on him and he was tempted to ignore the call and just sit back alone with his thoughts for a while until the mass of bodies below him thinned out. Only because he was conscious of the vibration a moment ago did Chris recognize the text alert chime. He opened his phone to find a text from Darren: _Meet me in the canyon tonite? Please. – DC_

Chris' heart gave a little leap without his consent. He grabbed the railing in front of him and looked down sweeping the crowd for Darren's hazel eyes. Chris' stomach dropped when he did not see a sweaty white T shirt and its tight bodied owner below. He wondered how long it would take him to get out of here unnoticed and make it to the house; unfortunately the crowd did not seem to be thinning out.

_Give me 90 mins? – CC _Chris typed hoping he would make it on time.

The reply was instantaneous.

_See you there! :-D XX – DC _The smiley face and kisses (yippee) let Chris know Darren was in a good mood too – and he wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold in the buzz of excitement that was radiating from his stomach. Now it was just a waiting game until he could leave.

~o~0~o~

Darren did not have the luxury of waiting. With one text he had moved his plans up by twelve hours. He fished a list out of his pocket and silently berated himself for not getting more done this afternoon. He grabbed a pen from the cup holder in the center console – _CANDLES _– he wrote. He needed candles and lots of them. He had never intended on doing this at night, but he would be lying to himself if he said he could wait until morning. So candles it was. Now… where could he get one hundred candles at eleven o'clock at night? He glanced at the list again. CANDLES. FLOWERS. ICE. Darren threw the car into drive, left leg shaking absentmindedly from the nerves he was feeling. For the next ninety minutes Darren was going to be a very busy boy.


	4. Show & Tell

**A/N: Just as I had resigned myself to give this fic K rating the fluffy fairy dropped by and helped me out.**

**The featured song is from Carolyn Dawn Johnson and is called _You Are_.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>~o~0~o~<p>

Darren was lighting the last of the tea candles when he saw the head lights outside. Chris did not bother to use to garage and instead came racing through the front entrance.

"I drove through two yellow lights to get here –" He said by way of apology as he burst through the door, but the words died on his lips when he saw what Darren had done to the great room. Every available horizontal surface: the kitchen counters, window sills and most of the floor flickered with candle light. Darren stood in front of a baby grand piano (_how the hell did he get that in here?_) wearing is his sweaty concert T and a sheepish grin. And in the candle light Chris thought Darren had never looked more perfect in his life. Chris was tempted to pull out his phone and use this image of Darren as his desktop background _forever_. My god the man was perfect.

"You're a wild man Colfer." And Chris was confused for a moment until he realized Darren was replying to his apology.

Darren took a couple steps forward and presented Chris with a piece of greenery.

Noticing Chris' confused look he supplied "It's an olive branch – I'm sorry 'bout what happened last night."

"Oh… I though you would have gone with roses." Chris couldn't help but sound a bit disappointed.

Darren reached down behind the kitchen counter and came up with a dozen red roses and offered these to Chris as well. Darren shrugged his shoulders at Chris' surprised reaction. "I wanted to have all my bases covered."

Chris leaned forward trying to peer around Darren. "Got any more goodies behind there?" he questioned.

"Nope… just me" and Darren shrugged again.

Chris took a tentative step forward. He really did not know what the protocol for this type of situation was, but he knew he wanted to kiss Darren _badly_. Chris bit his lip, an action that did not go un-noticed by the older man, and spoke softly "Well… you _were_ what I wanted the most."

And then they were pressed together. Roses, olive branches and facades dropped as the two men claimed each other's lips and bodies and Darren had never wanted to christen a kitchen more in his life. After a few minutes however he made himself break away. He had to think. He had to speak. He had a plan he had to follow through with, and when Chris was wrapped around him he lost his desire to do anything but surrender to the arms that held him.

Darren found Chris' eyes and hands in the candle light. He hopped onto the side of the kitchen island and pulled Chris between his legs, crossing his ankles behind the younger man's thighs.

"We need to talk." Darren began and he did not miss the wave of fear and doubt that passed across Chris' face.

"Darren, I'm sorr–" Chris countered but Darren cut him off.

"Chris …please… I need to tell you… so many things. You said so much yesterday and I was not… honest… with you … with myself too. Just hear me out okay?" Chris nodded, his brow creased with worry, but he let Darren continue.

Darren let out a shaky breath. He bought his hands to Chris' sides and started caressing the back of the man between his legs. "Hey, can you take this off?" Chris realized he was still wearing his hoodie – he had never taken it off in the rush to get here. Without moving from in front of Darren, Chris quickly threw the hood back and unzipped the front, flinging the jacket in the direction of the door. Both boys laughed softly as it landed neatly on the door knob.

It only took a second for Darren to get back to business. "Good …I can see you and feel you now" he whispered as he brushed Chris' bangs from his face. Chris blushed, wishing he had put some product in his hair this afternoon, but quickly forgetting his train of thought as Darren pulled him in for another kiss.

Darren was the one to pull back for the second time tonight and Chris felt his stomach start to clench with worry. Darren needed to tell Chris how much he had wanted to hear _move in with me, share my life_, but he didn't quite know where to begin.

"I lied to you." Darren's words hit Chris like a fist. Chris whipped his head up to look at Darren; Chris' throat was tight, eyes already watering. _No, no, no. This was not happening; they were on the same page. He had waited, and hoped._

Chris slumped in Darren's arms. _Chris was broken and wanting to leave. Now._ He made a move to release himself, but Darren tightened his legs around him. "Chris, …Baby, don't jump to conclusions" the older man chastised "you promised you would hear me out."

"I'm not going to let my first memory of this house be you breaking up with me in it!"

Then Darren was laughing. Chris felt something akin to 'fury' begin to build in his chest. The bastard was laughing at him. He was just about to pull back and punch Darren square in the jaw when the older boy wrapped his arms around Chris and began to whisper in his ear. "My god, Chris, calm down…. I'm **not** breaking up with you …okay… I don't buy roses and light a hundred candles and sing love songs to someone I'm about to break up with … have a little faith in me."

Chris stilled, and if he was honest with himself, wanted to kick his _own ass_ right then. What was wrong with him? Four weeks ago they had been in almost the same situation with Darren being sincere and Chris jumping to conclusions. He seriously had to work on his trust issues.

"I'm sorry" Chris muttered bringing up his shoulder to wipe away a tear that had escaped his eye.

"No, _I'm sorry_. You're the one that's so good with words, plus when I'm around you I still get so tongue tied …nothing seems to want to come out right." Darren released his hold on Chris, pulling back so Chris could read the sincerity in his eyes. "You okay? …Can I sing for you _now_ and then _after_ try to say what I need to say? …Would that be alright?"

Chris gave an affirmative nod and wondered how he got lucky enough to find someone who put up, willingly, with the emotional issues he was still sorting through from high school.

"Chris, I know you were at the concert tonight and I hope you knew when I was singing to you, _which was practically the entire night_. There are a thousand love songs I want to sing to you. There are a million thoughts I want to share with you. But my only goal for tonight is to tell you and show you how special you are to me. Alright?" Chris nodded again, not really trusting himself to talk.

Darren slipped off the counter and headed toward the piano. He felt the worry he was holding inside ease as slipped into the seat. As long as he got to say everything he needed to say tonight he knew they would be okay, …better than okay he hoped.

"Chris, …this song is not for a crowded room filled with screaming fans, this song is just for you." And then Darren began to play and sing.

_The sunlight on my shoulders  
>The smile on my face<br>My secret weapon, my favorite place  
>The reason my heart skips a beat<br>The broom that sweeps me off my feet_

_A gentle inspiration_  
><em>My weary soul's salvation<em>  
><em>The half that makes me whole<em>  
><em>The gravity that grounds me<em>  
><em>The arms I want around me<em>  
><em>Never letting go<em>

_I've lived_  
><em>I've lived enough<em>  
><em>To know what is<em>  
><em>And what's not<em>  
><em>You are - you are<em>

_All the love I wanna make_  
><em>Every breath I wanna take<em>  
><em>The rush that's running down my spine<em>  
><em>The touch that takes me every time<em>

_An innocent seduction_  
><em>Oh, I can't get enough and<em>  
><em>I can't help but let it show<em>  
><em>I lose all my composure<em>  
><em>I'm totally exposed and<em>  
><em>The reason I let go<em>  
><em>Is...<em>

_I've lived_  
><em>I've lived enough<em>  
><em>I know what is<em>

_And what's not  
>You are - you are<em>

_My every hope_  
><em>My every dream<em>  
><em>You are my everything<em>

_I've lived yeah  
>I've lived enough<br>I know what is  
>And what's not<br>You are - you are - you are_

_The sunlight on my shoulders_  
><em>The smile on my face<em>  
><em>My secret weapon<em>  
><em>My favorite place…<em>

The song ended and Chris was walking towards the piano with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Darren had hoped upon hope that he had picked the right song. For tonight. To lay it all on the line. To let Chris know _everything_.

Before he could question himself further Chris was there on the piano bench with him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Darren relished the idea of Chris taking control of the situation and if the hand sneaking between his legs was any kind of hint as to what Chris was thinking, his plans were very similar to Darren's. Head clouded with lust, Darren almost abandoned 'the talk' part of the evening all together, but he knew anything they did _after_ would be that much more special once Darren had shared his feelings with Chris.

"It's your fault you know…" Darren panted when they parted for a breath. "Your kisses make me dizzy and I can't think or talk straight" He could feel Chris smiling against his mouth as he moved in again.

"Mmmm… my fault, …do tell." Chris was leaning back, smirk on his lips, eyes mischievous and steady.

"Chris, the sooner you let me say what I gotta say the sooner we can… _OH_" Chris had tweeked one of Darren's nipples sending electricity downward. Darren got up from the bench and for a moment questioned himself (again). _Was this the time? Did it have to be said?_ He was forgiven and everything was fine, well more than fine. Would he and his poor choice of words screw up what was looking to be a very promising make-up, make-out session. And it was that thought that let Darren know he had to say something.

How long was Chris going to _make do_ with making out? God, how long was Darren gonna deal with it. He wanted to make love to his boyfriend. Life wasn't platform 9 and ¾. Going and giving almost all of himself just wasn't going to cut it anymore. It was time to go big or go home (and Darren hoped it wouldn't be the latter).

"Let's get some fresh air." Darren grabbed Chris' hand dragging him towards the balcony.

~o~0~o~

Darren decided to change tactics. He was always taught to see things objectively taking both sides into consideration, but he didn't think that was going to work tonight. He wanted Chris to hear him loud and clear. Chris had to know what Darren wanted and expected. The time for beating around the bush was over.

"Chris, please remember that I love you and please don't jump to any negative conclusions. I just gotta say this the way I gotta say this. Okay?" Chris nodded in response and then Darren continued.

"I don't wanna move in downstairs."

Chris took a deep breath, trying to stay positive, but he felt his resolve and his heart crumble just a little bit. He wanted Darren _here_, with him. He was almost willing to beg. "Listen, you can have the guest room, the view isn't so good, but it's yours if you want it."

"I don't want to move into the guest room either." The blue eyed boy heard the finality in Darren's voice. He realized Darren wasn't ready. Maybe it was too big of a step for him to take this soon in the relationship.

"I understand," Chris began "it would probably be more attention than you want, than we need." Chris was staring out into the black of the canyon; he hoped from this angle Darren would not be able to see the tears threatening his eyes. _When does life get easier?_ he wondered. _When do I get the fairy tale ending?_

"Look at me _please_ Baby." Chris took a long shuddering breath and turned back to Darren. "What I want to do, …if its okay with you, is share the master. I want to share your bed, Chris. I want to share your life." Darren did not pause, didn't give Chris time to reply, he had to finish what he begun. "I want to share this house with you, I want to share showers and chores and utility bills. I want to combine our DVD collections in that entertainment center that kicked our butt. And I wanna carpool, because I wanna share every moment that I can with you. What do you say Sweet Prince? Will you share your castle with me?"

Chris practically threw himself into Darren arms and Darren steadied himself to take Chris' full weight. The younger man was smothering him in chaste kisses and laughing and crying all at once. "I'll take that as a yes?" and Chris was nodding like a bobble head and then Darren was laughing and crying too, relishing the feeling of being loved and being able to love in return.

Chris had wound his legs around the shorter boy's waist, most of his weight being held up by Darren's hands on his ass. The laughter had died away and soon Chris was moaning into Darren's mouth and grinding against him.

Darren pulled out of the kiss panting for air. "I want to experience everything with you. I love you Chris, so much, and tonight, if you will let me, I want to show you how much you mean to me. Let me make love to you."

Chris let out a quiet gasp and he was almost certain his heart had skipped a beat or two. He was about to pinch himself, because stuff like this just didn't happen to boys like him. So far, most of his fairy tales had been inspired by Grimm and not Disney, and they never ended well. But here he was wrapped around a boy, who was everything he could have dreamed of and more, and everything was _so perfect and so right,_ for once.

~o~0~o~

Darren flung open the bedroom door excitedly and bowed. "My Prince." He waved his hand with a practiced flourish inviting Chris over the threshold. Chris took in the sight before him and collapsed into giggles. Darren wasn't hurt in the slightest. He stood back, arms crossed over his chest admiring his handi-work. "I knew you'd like it" and Chris could hear the smile in his voice.

Darren had outdone himself – and that was saying a lot, because Darren Criss lived an over-the-top existence. The air mattress was against the far wall. Purple and pink striped sheets flickered in the candle light. On the right hand side of the bed Belle's face smiled from the pillow perched against the wall; its mate on the left was encased with picture of a web slinging Spiderman. There was a small cooler full of ice on the left (Chris') side and the shiny circular lids of Chris' favorite beverage were peeking through the glittering cubes. On the right was a cardboard box night stand and Chris heart and stomach seemed to flip places when he saw the lube and condoms sitting brazenly on top.

"So CrissColfer is on, hey?" Chris smiled as he slid his arms around Darren and acknowledged Darren's hand made banner that spanned the entire width of the bed.

"It's _so on_ – you gotta join the club, Colfer."

"Never say never." Chris replied with a smile on his lips.

"I'd never say no to you."

"Good, because I was hoping you were gonna follow through on that promise you made down stairs."

~o~0~o~

Darren laid the pale boy down on the counterpane as if he were truly made of porcelain, never taking his eyes off the younger man, willing him _to see_, _to read,_ _to know_, all the thoughts and words and dreams that were racing through his head and coursing through his veins trying to find a way out. But the feel of Chris' skin against his and the smell of his flesh eventually became too much to ignore and Darren finally tore his gaze away to taste, to graze, to feast on the panting man beneath him.

Darren's hands and tongue traced the map of Chris' body, the body it had come to know intimately over the last few weeks. Tonight, Darren did not stop with the familiar; he did not take anything before him for granted. He scoured the younger man's body searching for a place he may have missed in his previous ministrations and revisiting the hills and valleys he knew would bring moans and pleading from the countertenor.

Without letting up on the attention he was paying to the younger man, Darren readied himself to begin his assault on Chris' virginity. He thrust his tongue into Chris' mouth while his finger breached the young man's private fortress. Chris gasped and stiffened underneath him, but only momentarily; he was soon letting out a sound of contentment which encouraged Darren to forge ahead. The minutes passed like hours to Darren as he watched the man he loved writhe and flail in the sheets, as one invader became two, and two became three, and they found the knot of sensitivity again and again.

Darren was drowning; overwhelmed with emotion and love, lost in the ache and need of something he never new he was missing, _until Chris_. He found his voice. "Are you ready?" It came out as a hoarse whisper against the shell of the pale boy's ear.

Chris found Darren's eyes in the candle light. The blue eyed man opened his mouth to speak but all the love and lust and want had seemed to settle right on his voice box rendering him mute. He nodded his head and let out a shaky breath. Chris looked at Darren and managed a breathy moan, grinding his hips into the man above him trying to make his needs clear.

For Darren the question had been a mere formality, there was no way he could back down from the desire burning inside of him. He raised Chris' legs, locking eyes with his friend and lover, and leaned into the younger man. It was Darren's to turn to gasp at the sensations surrounding him. His heart was a techo beat in his ears; his brain was in overdrive. _He never knew. How could he know. He never wanted to leave. My god it felt so right_.

Chris' hands on his hips bought him back to into focus. Chris' eyes said _more_ and Darren wondered how much more he could feel before he ignited. Chris held onto Darren's hips, pulling him in, breath by breath, inch by inch, until Darren's thighs were quivering with his restraint. And then the two were one.

Darren had never felt so close to Chris and yet so far away. He took the younger man's hand from his hip and kissed it, but was not enough. He slowly dropped Chris' legs from their place on his chest and leaned forward. He needed more contact, when only seconds before it had been too much. Chris must have felt the same way because as Darren leaned forward Chris came up onto his elbows to meet him halfway.

Darren tried to convey his love as their lips met but soon lost himself to all the other emotions that had inundated his mind and body. He sucked and licked and moaned into the man below him. He thrust into Chris trying to get closer even though it was impossible to do so.

At his thrust Chris shuddered and fell back into the bed, an incoherent stream of words finally released from his throat. Realizing he had found his voice Chris sighed "I've been waiting …for you" and Darren could have sworn he felt himself, _unbelievably, _harden even more.

He leaned back and took Chris' hips in his hands. The desire that churned in him was hurricane strength and he had to release it. Darren had to show the man beneath him what he meant to him. He tried to be slow and tender, letting his body say all the words that died on his panting lips, but Chris' moans made him giddy with need and he lost himself to the drive deep within him.

His whole world was shaking, vibrating enough to make the edges blur. He didn't know if it emanated from the trembling boy beneath him whose body and mouth let Darren know he was on the verge, or from the spring coiled so impossibly tight inside himself.

The pleasure was dizzying, and as the tunnel vision of his orgasm closed in he grabbed onto Chris, not to slow himself down, but to ensure that the boy below him was riding the rollercoaster of release along side him. And. Then. Darren. _Shattered_.

The world was white hot and his breath ran ragged through his lungs and he managed almost another half breath before he fell boneless onto the man beneath him; some part of him, very far away, thankful that he had managed to hold out as long as Chris.

Hands were in his hair, kissing his head and he slid on the slippery skin beneath him to reach the young man's lips. _His man. His Chris. His Future_.

~o~0~o~

(a few hours later…)

Chris woke with a start, trying to get his bearings. Darren pulled him close and whispered in his ear "Here, safe with me," answering Chris' unasked question. Only a handful of candles remained lit and Chris took a moment to look at the room around him, trying to memorize everything he saw and the feeling that hung in the air, almost tangible, _love_. His first time. Their first time. And then Chris was fully awake and smiling and plotting and planning.

He began to cover Darren's neck and chest with the softest of kisses, ghosting his hands down Darren's sides and back, singing softly every time his lips left the warm flesh below him.

_You're so… delicious  
>You're so… soft,… sweet on the… tip of my… tongue<br>You taste like… sunlight…baby… and strawberry bubble gum  
>You bite… my lip, …you spike… my blood<br>_

And then Darren was fully awake encircling him in his arms and kissing the words off his tongue. They kissed for a few minutes, lazy and content. Well, Darren may have been content, but Chris had a plan.

"You know what we did earlier?" Chris started shyly.

"I think I can almost, kinda recall" Darren teased.

"Well, I'd kinda like to return the favor… that is if you don't mind" and Chris felt himself blush.

"I will never say no to you, My Prince."

"Are you certain… you don't have too, I –"

"The ceratinest." Darren cut him off. "I said I wanted to experience everything with you Chris, and I mean it. I want to give you all the love and pieces of me I have to give. I'm committed to this fully: mind, body and soul." And then Chris was on him again kissing the words out of _his_ mouth.

~o~0~o~

Darren could fell himself unraveling. He trembled under Chris' hands, under Chris' body. In a way it was too soon, he hadn't quite finished putting himself back together from _before_. The glue on his shattered psyche wasn't quite dry and he was terrified where another episode would leave him.

Darren realized that if this was going to keep happening (and he really, really hoped it would keep happening) he was gonna need some type of _metaphysical? metaphorical?_ _Shit! It was so hard to think when Chris was doing _that_ to him. Shit!_ – He was certain he was going need to keep some type of Moses Basket near by to collect the pieces in, because under Chris' hands he was coming apart. And it was the most glorious feeling ever.

He felt like he was about to short circuit or blow a fuse or _something_.

_And so I went and let you blow my mind…_

And now he finally understood what those lyrics meant. How love could take over every fiber of your being until you were helpless to resist and had to surrender. Darren realized it was not only the act but the feelings, his feelings, Chris' feelings, all tied up together creating something bigger than the both of them.

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind_

He let himself just _be_, in the moment, in love. He could not help the tears that silently rolled out the corners of his eyes and into his ears. Then Chris was there, leaning forward, kissing away his tears.

The sudden change in position seemed to awaken every nerve in Darren; he had no choice but to feel. It was like a flash bomb had exploded inside him and his body was an inferno, his skin barely able to contain the flames while he trembled and screamed Chris' name.

Eventually, he opened his eyes to find Chris smiling down at him with a knowing look of satisfaction on his face …until moments later …and then it was Chris' turn to come undone.

~o~0~o~

(…and still later as the sun was beginning to rise)

They were just holding each other. Gentle caresses. Soft kisses. A few conspiratory looks, and shared smiles. But mostly a lot of staring off into space, as both men were coming to terms with their new reality. Making silent changes to life plans. Reveling in the knowledge that they were together in this for the long haul.

Chris bought Darren's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and the ring that made Chris' heart swell every time he saw it on the older man.

"I would have never dared to dream a dream this sweet when I bought you that ring. I never dreamed we would actually be Darren and Chris. Chris and Darren. Now every time I see it I will remember last night and how perfect we are and can be together, D and C." Chris sighed and rested his head on Darren's chest, twirling the band between his fingers.

"I thought you said it was for Darren Criss?" The older boy questioned.

"You were right from the start Darren. When I first came across it I immediately thought: Darren _and_ Chris. I never dreamed you would see it and think it too. I'm so sorry I lied to you. You are my best friend, and I didn't want to scare you away with a school boy crush. I'll never lie to you again, I promise."

"I understand, …but we've been together for weeks, why are you just telling me now?"

"Last night, I could hear your love for me in the songs. I felt it in your touch. It made me believe that this …might be …_real_."

"And you didn't believe it _before_?" Darren didn't sound hurt, just curious.

Chris sighed. Him and his big mouth. He had just promised Darren he wouldn't lie to him, but the truth was so hard to say out loud. Darren squeezed his hand and Chris looked up at him. Darren was so beautiful, so honest and had never judged Chris, not once, so why did Chris believe he would start now. _This is what a relationship is Colfer_ he reprimand himself, _sharing bits of yourself with the one you love, even the not so pretty bits._

"I thought you were gonna leave." Chris blurted out before he could sensor himself. "I thought one day you would wake up and realize this was a mistake. Or maybe someone would say something and you would realize this is not what you want. Or…, well, a hundred other maybes. I was just waiting for the Big Bad Wolf to come along and blow down my house of straw, you know."

"You grew up on the wrong type of fairy tales you know." Darren said seriously. "In _my_ fairy tales, princes rescue damsels in high towers and love makes Beasts beautiful, gives mermaids legs and makes wooden boys real." Chris realized Darren was right, his sense of reality had been warped by his childhood. Without missing a beat, Darren continued on, twinkle in his eye. " …I like to think I'm magical because I can give real boys – _wood_." Then he was on Chris, kissing and tickling and groping and the younger man's laughter was filling and brightening the room quicker than the suns rays.

~o~0~o~

They had left Darren's car in the garage. They could deal with that and the piano tomorrow. They rode in comfortable silence having decided to chance a rare trip to a diner together, before spending the afternoon in bed. Well they had not quite decided that part, but Chris could tell from Darren's roaming hands and suggestive glances that that's where they were heading, not that he had any problem with that.

Darren was rummaging through _his_ draw in Chris' dresser, he needed a shave and shower badly. If Chris got any more beard burn on his face the make-up crew were gonna have his ass, and after last night, he was certain he would much rather save if for Chris.

He could hear Chris singing in the front room; _Faster_ was definitely his new favorite song.

"Hey, lover boy!" Darren called from the hall and Chris peeked his head around the corner. "We doing anything on Thursday?" Chris put on his thinking face and bit his lip, then shook his head no.

"Great! I'm gonna make us dinner plans okay?" Chris gave him the thumbs up and disappeared again. Darren was a little curious to what he was doing, but decided to make a quick call while Chris was out of the room.

"_What up, Criss?"_

"Ash, you are released from your vow of silence."

"_Oh my god. Thank god. …How did it go? Was there castle storming? Is anyone walking funny?"_ and Darren had to laugh because she would know soon enough.

"You mean he hasn't called you yet?

"_NO! What happened?"_

"Let's just say it was beautiful and organic. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. But I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"_Spoil me! Spoil me!"_

"It's not my secret to tell" and at Ashley's groan "Sucks doesn't it." He smiled thinking about how Ashley had tortured him just the day before.

"_You suck!"_

"I do, and _my man_ looooves it." Darren said coyly without missing a beat.

Ashley was laughing the deep hearty laugh she reserved for her conspiratory jokes with Chris and Darren was touched.

"I'm calling to invite to my house for dinner on Thursday. You totally deserve it."

"_Should I prepare for a threesome or what?"_ As much as she tried to sound serious, Ashley couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"Well, part of me says you need to ask your Boo, but Never Say Never…" Darren laughed at his own joke but stopped short hearing Chris' voice coming up the hall.

_Only you own me  
>You rattle my bones<br>_

"Ash, he's coming …I'm gonna go. Thursday 'kay?"

"_Sounds great. Uh…"_ there was a softening to her voice _"Do you mind if I call him now? Or do you have something planned?"_

_You turn me over and over  
>'Til I can't control myself…<em>

"I'm jumping in the tub, so now would be perfect. I know he'd love to hear from you. Bye Sweet Cheeks." Darren pressed 'End' quickly and turned around certain he had been found out.

_Make me a liar  
>One big disaster<em>

_You make my heart beat – faster oh, oh_

Darren heard Chris' ring tone go off in the living room and the muffled sound of the younger man's foot fall as he turned and sprinted towards it.

"I'm going in the shower" Darren hollered down the hall.

All he received in return was " 'kay!" He was certain the "Oh my god! It _finally_ happened!" was directed to Ashley on the other side of the phone.

As much as he would have loved to eavesdrop, Darren shut the bathroom door with a smile. He leaned into the mirror and looked himself straight in the eye. "You are one lucky bastard. You're living the fairy tale. Don't fuck it up Criss." Reality check complete, Darren started primping for his lunch date, and humming the happy tune stuck in his head.

_You make my heart beat _

_Faster, Faster…_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Long Authors Note following. May require snacks and a bathroom break.<strong>

**A/N: So I decided to post this chapter by itself, instead of waiting to get the rest together. This was the original ending of the fic, but then the epilogue took on a life of its own and I considered turning the 2 chapters it turned into (still a work in progress) into another separate story, but they still fit perfectly in this verse so I will probably just expand it.**

**But I'm open to suggestions/comments.**

**In case you haven't realized it yet I'm a little obsessed with Matt Nathanson's _Faster_. I could totally see Darren covering it. And I could totally see me breaking the replay button on YouTube if he ever did it live.**

**And in case you were wondering, that's what Chris was doing while Darren was in the bedroom and on his call. In my mind, he walked straight into the apartment, turned on his computer and went searching for that video upload from the night before. Because Darren Criss smiling and wiggling his hips is almost too much to take, but Darren smiling and wiggling his hips and singing to you is the stuff of day dreams _and wet dreams_ and Chris had never seen Daren look more alive, happy and beautiful.**

**And let's just say that image is my new happy place.**

**And if you are still reading this, I owe you a cookie. But since they have not invented replicators yet, please have in its place a small bit of drabble that did not fit seamlessly into the fic but that I just couldn't bear to delete.**

When Darren looked back and remembered _his_ first time submitting to Chris, and lets be honest about it, we all think back and remember the first time with the one we love, he would be honest with himself and realize that a Moses Basket would have been no help. Because under Chris's slow steady rhythm, _the way you move ain't fair, you know_, he had turned to mush, then eventually to liquid and when they were done the only way he could ever hope of finding all the pieces of himself, that he willingly let fall away, and be put back together, was with the help of a wet vac. Consequently, he grinned like a fool and got a wistful look in his eye whenever he came across one in a home improvement store. Chris had asked about his fascination with them more than once, but he never let Chris know his secret, always managing to change the subject, often dragging Chris to the Fasteners section 'because he wanted a screw'.


	5. Start Spreading the News

**A/N: Okay, my apologies! This is another chapter that's been on my hard drive 95% finished for weeks. My personal time had been practically non-existent lately.**

**This chapter follows directly on from the last. Set through October and early November, its a serious on moments in the boys lives as they begin telling their family and friends about their relationship.**

**Enjoy! and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

><p>~o~0~o~<p>

"Okay, so I'm officially moved out of my apartment" Chris stated getting comfortable at the kitchen island, tilting the screen to minimize the glare.

His parents looked at him smiling and proud, clear and crisp over the Skype connection. He wasn't sure whose internet he was stealing, but right now he was happy to have it. It would be another day an a half before a tech guy was scheduled to set up his home network.

"I honestly didn't realize I had so little stuff, the place looks so empty."

"We should totally host a rave." Darren joked coming upstairs and interrupting his conversation. He walked straight up to the computer and gave Chris' parents his signature grin. "I was totally kidding Mr. & Mrs. Colfer – I knew he was talking to you. I was just messing with y'all."

"Karyn and Tim, Darren" Karyn reminded him. Before she could say anything else Darren was walking towards the fridge talking over his shoulder.

"Don't mind me, I just came up for some water – I'm Skyping in on a StarKid rehearsal downstairs. I'll be out of your hair in a second."

"I'd be kinda worried if we didn't see you" Karyn began "What's it been? Like two dozen times since the tour started? I'm starting to wonder if you two are joined at the hip." Thankfully Chris' parents didn't see the blush that started on Chris' neck.

"Well you know Chris, he can't seem to stay away from me" Darren was back in front of the camera, pushing Chris out the way.

"Dar, its _my_ house, you followed me here." Chris said with laughter in his voice.

"Semantics." Darren stated twisting the lid on his bottle and talking a swig. "Listen it was great to see you both but I gotta get down stairs. Give Hannah a hug for me." Darren leaned back, gave Chris a quick kiss on the temple and sprinted from sight.

When Chris looked back at the screen his Mom was wearing a half smile and he was sure his blush was not lost over the internet connection. "It warms my heart how sweet he is to you Bubba" Karyn all but cooed. "I'm glad you're so close with the cast – it makes me feel better being so far from you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky… LA is a hundred and eighty degrees different from Clovis. And I have so many people that love me just the way I am. This year, this season… it's all coming together. I feel like an adult… finally." Chris took a moment to take in his surroundings; he had to tell his parents and he knew it was now or never.

"My god… I own a house." Chris sincerely sounded awed.

"One tenth of a house" Tim joked "You've got a lot of mortgage payments in front of you."

"Yes, but the feeling is wonderful, I have no regrets at all."

"I'm glad you still like it, baby" Karyn smiled inching closer to the screen.

"Are you kidding – I love it. I love being in the canyon away from it all. I am finally the king of my own castle." His parents both laughed. The buttering up was going great – now it was time to lay the blow.

"I asked Darren to move in with me." And he waited. One one thousand. Two one thousand.

"Why?" Tim growled.

"I don't understand?" Karyn tilted her head at a weird angle and Chris was tempted to laugh - just a little.

They had no clue. He had to tell his parents he was moving in with _his boyfriend_ and my god did he not think he would be having this conversation 2 years _or_ 6 months ago. And so Chris decided to just bite the bullet.

"Darren and I are dating." Before he could even expand on his thought process there was a high pitched squeal in the background and Chris made a mental note to get Hannah the biggest and priciest thing on her Christmas list because he felt she was just about to save his ass.

"I _knew_ it! I KNEW IT!" Hannah was coming into view squeezing in between both her parents, ...their parents.

"How did you know?" "What did you know?" "You knew?" Everyone was questioning her at once and Hannah had the audacity to laugh at them all.

"Don't any of you watch Glee?" Hannah began with an air of superiority. "Don't you see the way Blaine looks at Kurt – its too real, too deep, that has to come from somewhere. In scenes Darren is always looking between your eyes and lips – like he wants to kiss you, and when you turn and walk away he's looks at your a–"

"Hannah!" All three yelled at her simultaneously, but she ignored them and continued on.

"Assets. Wow guys… take a chill pill" And all three older Colfers most definitely are not ready to take a chill pill. Karyn is wondering how long Hannah has been able to decipher the lusting glances of young men; Chris is reminding himself to talk to her tutor and get her TV schedule restricted and Tim is just wishing he had never heard his 'baby' make that kind of comment about is oldest's _boyfriend_. Tim is also wishing they did have chill pills because he suspected he needed one, maybe two and a stiff drink.

Chris is also thinking that this is going worse than he ever could have imagined and that Hannah was going to receive more brotherly advice than presents come Christmas; his sister was taking about kissing and _assets _ – he was somewhere between mortified and disgusted.

Karyn for the most part looks the least flustered and decides to focus on one child at a time. "Hannah – to your room please, we need to talk to Chris."

"Ah …man. Why? …Wait. I wanna talk to Darren first. I mean… please." And she realizes she's kind of over stepped and is pushing it and even while she's saying it there is defeat and compliance in her eyes. She leans into the she screen quickly, realizing her time is short. "Tell Darren I'll call him tomorrow okay?" This statement gets another round of concerned and questioning looks and Hannah just mumbles as she walks back to her room "We're friends – _geesh_."

As soon as her room door closes both his parents' eyes are back on him and he can see the questions and concerns as they scroll across his parents' faces like a stock market ticker tape or severe storm bulletin. "Honey –" his mom begins and Chris heart breaks a little because suddenly he is thirteen again and both he and his parents are starting to feel and live with the consequences about who and what he is.

"Stop." Chris speaks with more assurance than he feels and right about now he knows he has to give a performance worthy of a third Emmy nomination; he is still wary and cautious with regards to his and Darren's relationship but his parents don't have to know that. "I've made my decision. It's done. I'm sick and tired of watching life go by… its time for me to live a little, to learn how to love and trust, to have faith in people again. You just said Darren is so sweet to me. Well, he's more than sweet to me; he's gentle, he's strong and he understands me. He's had my back from the first day we met and now he has my heart. I'm not scared sharing it with him."

The end of his speech was met with slightly open mouthed gapes and he was wondering if he had over shared. Then he saw the shine on his mom's cheek and watched as a single tear made its way down the side of her mouth. "Okay Honey" she conceded. Unfortunately Tim was not so easily convinced.

"Get Darren back up here." It was a simple statement, but it made Chris' heart pound as if he has just finished a marathon.

"Dad, he's in rehearsal downstairs." _Surely reason would prevail, right?_

"Call him up here or I'm getting his number from Hannah. I want to see him _now_." Chris knew when his Dad was serious, and right now he was about as serious as he got.

Chris turned and shouted downstairs "Darren… can you come here for a moment!"

Seconds later Darren was bounding up the stairs. "Wha – what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

Chris waved him back over to the computer and he prayed Darren could read his eyes and face as easily as Chris could read his boyfriend's. He hadn't actually told Darren he was telling his parents today. Chris clasped his hands in front of his face and gently bit on the knuckle of his index finger something Darren knew he only did when he was tense.

"Darren." Amber eyes shifted from Chris' face to the computer screen when he realized Chris' parents were still online.

"Hey" Darren answered back, smile on his face, oblivious to what he had just walked into. _Like a lamb to the slaughter_ Chris thought. There was a drawn out moment when none of them spoke and Darren just kept looking between Chris and his parents, confusion growing by the second.

"Darren, I want you to know that I own a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." Chris moaned and dropped his head shaking it absently. _This_, his dad starts with _this_.

Besides being sweet and gentle and strong Darren was also smart; plus he had the unfortunate benefit of being on this side of a similar conversation on more than one occasion. _The dad talk_. He wanted to smile but he was wise enough not to.

"And I hope to never be in a position to ever cause you to use it on me, Tim." Darren said sincerely and reached out and took Chris' hand under the counter.

"You can call me Mr. Colfer."

"Tim!" "Dad!" Mr. Colfer ignored the cries and continued to gaze sternly at Darren.

"Don't you mind him, Darren." Karyn was on damage patrol. "He's all bark and no bite. You know how much we _both_ like you."

"But he does own a gun." The words were soft and far away sounding and it was obvious Hannah was in the doorway of her room listening into the conversation just as she had been earlier.

At the sound of Hannah's voice Darren did allow himself to smile and he shouted loudly "Hi Hannah!"

"Mom?" There was a pleading in the young woman's voice and Karyn waved her over.

"Darren! I'm so happy for you!" Hannah was pressed into the screen giggling and clapping her hands.

"Hey Han, what about me? Aren't you happy for Bubba?" Chris couldn't help but be a little jealous of Hannah's affection for Darren. He wanted to say _watch it, he's mine_, but he knew it was more of a fan girl reaction than anything so he let it go.

"We are _all_ happy for you, Darling" Karyn eyed her husband and gave him a light shove. _Oh, that's where Chris gets it from_ Darren thought. "Aren't we Tim? …Say something Dear."

Tim cleared his throat, steely eyes never leaving Darren face. "Once my boy's happy, I'm happy." Tim turned slightly directing his gaze to Chris, face softening. "I love you son, from what we've seen of Darren he seems like a great catch, but isn't he – " but he didn't get a chance to finish because Darren was pointedly interrupting.

"And with that… I have to take my leave again if it's alright with you all. Sorry but I can't miss all of the rehearsal." Darren gave a quick wave and flew down the stairs leaving four dumbfounded Colfers in his wake.

Chris was slightly embarrassed and even more confused by Darren's hasty exit and he quickly signed off promising his mother to call her in the next few days.

~o~0~o~

Chris could ignore the alarm, in fact he made a point to ignore the alarm, but he never could ignore the Listerine flavored lips that were ghosting over his. "Time to get up my Love." Darren's voice was warm and sweet just like the Santa Ana winds. By contrast his hands were hot and rough as they pulled him in close. Chris gave out a contented sigh as Darren kissed his neck, hand simultaneously sliding into the back of his Spiderman pajama pants to cup his ass.

"Parts of me are definitely up" Chris purred finally opening his eyes.

"Well I need all of you up _now._" Chris heard more than felt the smack on his backside. "We've got another crazy week ahead of us. Coffee should be ready by now." Darren opened the bedroom door hoping the scent would make its way upstairs and tempt Chris from underneath the covers.

Chris flipped over and threw back the sheet; the tenting in his pants on full view for Darren. When he didn't get a response from the older man he groaned a little and wiggled his hips. Still Darren didn't bite (well Darren _did bite_ on occasion, just not right then). "Dar, what am I supposed to do with _this_?"

"Same thing I did when you wouldn't get up half an hour ago. You slept through three snooze alarms and now we don't even have time for a quickie – not that you know what that is."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It's not a challenge ...it's a fact. You know if we don't get out of here in the next 45 minutes we'll be late for our read through."

"And I for one, am totally fine with that." Chris had draped his arms around Darren's neck from behind. He made a production of breathing in and nipping Darren's ear and Darren could feel his resolve crumbling.

"I'm going to tell Brad it's your fault we were late" Chris smiled as he pulled his boyfriend back onto the bed and straddled him.

"And I'm totally fine with that too. ...Now shut up and kiss me."

~o~0~o~

Why was traffic so heavy this Tuesday morning? It didn't make sense to Chris and more than that it stressed him out. Darren was sitting next to him sipping coffee and singing along with the radio as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"How do you do it?" Chris needed to know.

"Do what?"

Chris had twenty years to master keeping his heart and feelings under lock and key, but with Darren in his life he was slowing learning to open himself a little, to take more risks, to share his feelings even when he found it scary to do so.

"To be honest Dar, between you and the view from my bed, I never wanna get up in the mornings."

"I think it has more to do with the fact that you're letting your new screenplay keep you up 'til all hours – and I don't think going to yet _another_ Halloween party last night helped your cause. My god we partied hard all weekend – and we still can't figure out where you lost your tail."

Chris couldn't suppress his giggle. They did have some crazy fun last weekend. Matt's party didn't suck as much as they though it would – but the party at Naya's after had been even better. Saturday and Sunday were spent in a perpetual state of half drunkenness, with them biding their time until they made it to the next stop on the Halloween party circuit. Thank god Ashley had volunteered to be their designated driver and CrissColfer photo blocker for the weekend and Max had done Chris a big favor by distracting the fan girls away from thinking he might actually be with Darren. It was honestly the most fun Chris had had in as long as he could remember – and knowing that he was going home with Darren every night was the icing on the cake (that Darren was now allowed to eat).

Speaking of eating… "Dar… you did organize everything for this weekend food wise with the caterers right? Hor d'oeuvres for Friday and a full meal for Saturday night?"

"Yes Dear…" Darren replied, exasperated. "Will you stop your worrying. This house warming is gonna be fucking awesome!" But Chris saw him chewing on his nails.

The younger man reached across the car to squeeze Darren's knee. "What do you think your Mom's gonna say? I wish you had told her already."

Darren looked his way and smiled, but the smile didn't reach is eyes. "Chuck and Joey think she and Dad will be fine with it. In college she used to joke about Brian and I getting together. But this is reality you know..."

Chris didn't respond, he just sat there, eyes on the road, chewing his bottom lip. It was Darren's turn to give his knee a squeeze.

" I'm probably jut making a mountain out of a mole hill … my god I grew up in San Francisco – I think they put something in the water… my parents have more gay friends than straight ones. But no matter what happens …it's not gonna change the way I feel about you or how happy I am… 'K."

Chris nodded and tried to make light of the subject. "Well… we could send them three hours of us making out in the back seat of a car and let them come to their own conclusions."

"Ha… I actually thought about that …but Chuck would probably make a copy and sell it to the highest bidder on eBay. Next thing you know… Boom! CrissColfer sex tape."

"You know I wouldn't mine watching that myself. You were all gropey hands and teeth that night. I'm sure Ryan and Eric know _somethings_ is up…"

"That's what he said!"

"Dar, I mean we weren't hiding it well…"

"That's what he said!"

"Aaaw just stop it!"

"That's _not_ what he said"

"You're incorrigible!"

"That's what he said!"

"Are you gonna keep this up all the way to work?"

"That's what he said!"

"Fine! Have it your way!"

"That's what he said!"

And Chris had to laugh because he wouldn't trade this man and this time for all the awards in the world.

~o~0~o~

"I think I'm certifiably insane." Chris looked around and waited for a response but got nothing. "_I said_… I think –"

"We heard you Boo, We're just ignoring you." Ashley took her eyes of the TV screen long enough to shoot him a smile. Chris expected forty people to swarm his house in the next hour, but right now Ashley, Darren and Joey were testing out the Nintendo downstairs in the den. As a house warming present his costars had gotten Chris (and Darren) almost every game system known to man. Ashley had spent a day at the house last week while a technician had miraculously made them all compatible for use on Chris' new 80" TV.

Chris couldn't put his finger on why he was so nervous. Could it have been his and Darren's serious talk last night about if and when he was going to come out publicly? Was it that he and Dar were even more touchy feely at home than on set and he wasn't sure how the rest of the cast would react? It was kinda weird that no one in the cast had questioned the two of them moving in together or what the status of their relationship was. Was it that in eighteen or so hours both of their families would be spending the weekend with them, everyone sleeping under one roof? How would the Crisses handle it? How would his Dad?

"You know, I love all you guys, but I think I'm going upstairs to throw up" and with that Chris turned his back on his boyfriend and their support system.

"Chris…" It was Joey. Maybe Chris would get some sympathy after all. "If things get to uncomfortable or out of hand tonight, just say the word and I'll gladly tell everyone Darren's _my boyfriend_ and that he just stays over here getting tips from you to bring home to me." His three friends on the couch erupted into laughter; Chris rolled his eyes and wondered if it was too late to call the whole thing off.

~o~0~o~

Why was Chris worried again?

By 10pm almost everyone was at least half cut and he and Darren's friends were getting on fabulously. Chris wondered why he never noticed that Darren had so many guy friends – and cute ones too – not that he noticed or anything, Lea and Amber had commented on it. That said, the party was a little testosterone heavy but no one was complaining, especially not Chris' small group of Gay friends who had camped out on one side of the room and were playing "Is he / isn't he".

At midnight all of the catered food and hard liquor was gone and people had been slowing disappearing, quite a few in pairs (if you know what I'm saying). Chris was feeling relaxed and Darren was getting handsy. Like really handsy. Like Chris-needed-to-take-him-upstairs-and-tie-him-to-a-headboard-to-get-him-to-stop handsy. Not that he had done that before or anything.

Chris had been steering clear of Darren's hands and mouth for about an hour when he realized that most of the guests had left and that only their closest friends remained. Everyone was downstairs trying out their new XBox **Kinect Dance Central. **Their Glee costars, two guys Chris met through his agency (Max was one of them) and half of Darren's roommates (don't ask …Darren had more roommates than beanies) were taking turns dancing, lounging and laughing.

Chris is still not quite sure how it happened. He and Darren had paired up for a Lady Gaga song when Darren had taken a wrong turn and they had crashed into each other. They were scrambling to stay up right, limbs tangled, hands grabbing everywhere for purchase and balance, when Chris realized Darren was leaning in to kiss him. He ducked out of the older boys arms and fled to the balcony. Darren rushed after him.

Chris wasn't upset, just a little shaken. Being Gay was one thing, flaunting it with your publicly 'straight' boyfriend was another. How could he chastise Darren when he had yet to kiss _anyone_ romantically in front of his closest friends and family? "Sorry about that Dar…" Chris started staring out into the canyon, not bothering to turn around. "I just got a little freaked out."

" 'S alright baby…" Darren had come up behind him and was wrapping his arms around the younger man. "We gotta start somewhere right? …I don't think anyone in that room expects us to be any more or less than what we already are. They're our friends and this is our house, …our castle, we should be able to be exactly who we are and do exactly what we feel like doing without fear or judgment."

Chris turned around in Darren's arms. "You're pretty wise for a drunk man."

"Well you're just pretty… and I'm not drunk – I'm the co-host of this little shindig or didn't you hear. I live here with my _boyfriend_ the amazingly talented and utterly gorgeous Chris Colfer."

"Say it again…"

"… The amazingly talented –"

"No, the _boyfriend_ part…"

"Chris Colfer is my _boyfriend _and I love him more than I love my sock collection."

"Say it again…"

"You, Chris Colfer are my _boyfriend_."

"No, I mean the sock collection part…"

Then they were laughing and Darren was pulling Chris into him and kissing him passionately. Out of habit, Chris grabbed Darren's ass and leaned into the kiss, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He was just about lay some Single Ladies bump and grind onto the curly haired boy in his arms when the first wolf whistle erupted.

"Lay it on him Chris!" "You go Darren!" "Holla!" "Well it's about time" "Dat's my baby Daddy!" "Look at my boys goin' to town!" "I knew it!" "Never say Never!"

Chris tried to pull away. He really did, but Darren had one arm tight around his waist and the other hand tangled in his hair. Chris could feel the smile on Darren's lips as he continued to kiss him then suck lightly on his jaw as the comments died down. Chris' face was on fire; he was certain he was moments away from self combusting when Darren released his grip and started dragging him inside towards their friends.

This solicited a new round of cheering and wolf whistles. Chris glanced at Darren, he had never seen a wider smile on his boyfriend's face before; all of his friends, their friends, were happy for them and were accepting of their relationship.

Why was Chris worried again?

~o~0~o~

Chris rolled over into the center of the bed seeking some warmth, the nights were rapidly becoming cooler. His body pressed into a familiar form and he snuggled in close. The body in front of him shifted slightly, effectively closing any gap between them. A hand reached back and ribbed his thigh. "Morning Boo" it whispered.

"Morning Axe" Chris returned, arms wrapping even tighter around his best friend and confidante. "Where's Dar?"

"I think I may have scared him off last night" Ashley said through her giggles. "I waited a good hour after the X-rated noises coming out of here stopped before I peeked in to try and find a place to sleep. I think that meanie doesn't like to share _his Chris_ - though I tried to tell him he could have both of us any time he wants."

"You know what Axe, given enough time I think Darren just may be up for anything - you may get to cross number sixty five off your bucket list yet."

"From your mouth to god's ears Colfer - but don't you forget, besides 65 you're kinda crucial to numbers 17 and 43."

Chris laughed behind her.

"Boo, as much as I'm enjoying snuggling with you, I've got an ON switch and that magic stick of yours is getting closer and closer to finding it."

Then Chris did something that surprised a gasp out of Ashley: he grabbed her hips and thrusted lightly, lewd noises softly leaving his mouth.

"Where has my baby penguin gone!" cried Ashley in mock disgust. "You best watch it Colfer, I'm not like your boyfriend, I don't need prepping - one day your gonna push me too far and I'm really gonna have my way with you."

This didn't phase Chris; he and Ashley had played this game in public, and private, too many times before. "Actually we don't always need prepping..."

"Uh, ...Boo, I want to say 'overshare' but a part of me is intrigued... Oomph, Oow... aren't you all bony elbows and knees this morning... Oow ...magic stick to the hip..." Ash wondered why Chris was climbing over her instead of getting out on his side of the bed.

"Sorry... just trying to see the clock... _Holy shit!_ Oh shit, Ash we overslept! _Oh, shit_ my parents are gonna be here in 2 hours... gets your ass up and lets get going."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, to relieve himself of his magic stick, Chris was running downstairs full of dread; he really didn't want his parents to walk in on 'party central'. He didn't even pause on the main floor, he just kept going to the den because he knew that's where that majority of the mess would be.

Chris had never attended a frat party during his three weeks of college, but what greeted him was the after scene of every college comedy he had ever watched. The bodies of Darren's roommates littered the floor. Chord and Mark were wrapped around each other on the couch; Kevin and Jenna had commandeered a recliner and looked so perfect together he wondered why they were _only_ best friends. He did a quick head count, trying to figure out who was missing and who might have made it home after he and Darren had excused themselves early on account of Darren still being handsy and horny.

Chris felt is stomach lurch when he realized he had not stumbled across Darren yet. In a rush he headed back upstairs and was met at the top by a very smiley and awake Darren. "Good morning my Love. Coffee?"

"Morning Chris." Lea came up behind Darren. Chris then noticed the humongous black garbage bags they each had in their hands.

"Thank god you've already started cleaning up. We are _so_ behind schedule!"

"Actually we're done." Darren stated.

"Done what?"

"This is the last of it. Once we get everyone up and change the sheets we are good to go."

Chris couldn't believe his ears and he took a moment to look quizzically between Lea and Darren before looking around the main floor and the kitchen. The counters were cleared of food and plates, all the cups had been disposed of, the floor even looked swept. "My god I don't deserve you, ...either of you." Chris pulled then both into a tight hug.

As if he was waiting for his cue, Cory came bounding through the unlocked front door. "I'm back with breakfast" he singsonged, a little too chipper this early in the morning for Chris' liking, but Chris realized not drinking did have its advantages.

Cory dumped the bags on the island and started removing their contents. "Doughnuts for the guys. Fruit and yogurt for the girls and cereal for Chriss squared. Oooh and Styrofoam cups for coffee to go. Do you guys get anyone up yet?"

"On that right now..." Lea spoke over her shoulder as she headed downstairs.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

With a start Chris realized Darren was talking got him. "Um... no."

"Well I suggest you grab it _before _you go wake up the pair in the guest room." Chris looked at Darren in confusion but headed upstairs regardless.. "You'll see... its gonna be a Kodak moment" he laughed. "And get your bed hogging girlfriend out of _our bed_ while you're up there."

"Dude, that sounded so fucked up. What y'all got going on in this place." Cory was just joking, but in actuality it really was kinda fucked up.

"You know how Chris and Ashley go. I give up women for him and he spends one night a week shacked up with her, but she helps keep him sane, so what ya do, you know."

"I heard that Ice Pick!" Ashley hollered from the stairwell. Darren made a show of putting on a terrified face for Cory and pretending to shake with fear. Cory was laughing whole heartedly at Darren's antics, but stopped abruptly.

"She' right behind me isn't she?" Darren questioned and Cory nodded slowly inching around the back of the island. Darren turned, put on his best smile and said "How 'bout some coffee Sweet Cheeks?" But Ashley never got a chance to answer...

"_Holy Hell! Oh my wizard god!_" Cory, Ashley and Darren looked up towards Chris' shriek.

Darren smirked, "I think Chris just found Dianna and Joey."

"Best party ever!" Darren and Ashley screamed simultaneously, then they both laughed.

~o~0~o~

Darren was giving his Mom the 'Grand Tour'. It was going well enough. She was hum-ing and ah-ing with sincere enough interest and making comfortable small talk as they slipped from room to room. The master bedroom was their final stop and Darren was getting a little nervous.

He and Chris had gone over the entire house with a fine tooth comb making sure nothing screamed 'we have sex here, (and here, and here, _and here_)'. They had paid special attention to the master and adjoining bathroom knowing that sometime during the weekend someone would have to use it.

Chris' furniture fit perfectly in the master; Darren's had been used to furnish the guest room where his parents were staying. All three Colfers would be staying downstairs in the apt/ den; they thought it best for Hannah have a quiet spot to retreat to when ever she needed it. Chuck had said he couldn't make it, but Darren was still keeping his fingers crossed and the living room couch open for him.

The bed of the master was dressed in neutral high thread count sheets Chris was so fond of and there was not a hint of pink or purple in sight. Mrs. Criss gave the bathroom a cursory once over and then leaned against the window sill opposite the king sized bed. She folded her arms across her chest and nodded to the wall opposite. "Your handiwork." It was more of a statement than a question and when Darren followed her eyes his heart began to hammer in his chest.

_Oh shit, the sign_. After the painters had painted the master a pale blue, Chris had insisted that Darren's home made sign go back up over the bed. It the bright light of day, with his mother in the room, Darren realized how intimate it was and how it spoke volumes more about went on in this room than the box of aids and toys they had hidden under the bed (_way_ under the bed).

The butcher paper was a little crushed and starting to curl in at the edges, but the permanent markered sentiment that filled the three by six foot rectangle was still a sharp contrast to the pale back drop: CrissColfer is ON!

"The Harry Potter lightning bolt used as an exclamation point gave it away" his mom stated and Darren blushed under her knowing gaze.

"You could have told me, you know…" his Mom began and Darren breathed deep because he knew the conversation was long over do.

"It's not something I wanted to do over the phone –" Darren started.

"Darren, somewhere between 'Can I bring Chris up for a weekend?' and 'I'm moving in with Colfer' you should have said _something_…" and Darren could tell she was hurt. "This is a life changing decision."

"Mom, LA isn't San Fran but being…" and Darren waved his hand around his head nervously. God he hated labels and to be honest despite being madly in love with Chris he hadn't quite yet figured out _what_ he was "…it won't change things that much…"

"Darren," his mom turned and took both his hands in hers "falling _in love _ is _always _a life changing decision." Darren could feel the tears beginning behind his eyes.

"You don't care that… I'm with …a boy, …with Chris?"

"For goodness sakes baby, I'm your mom, you had to get your liberal ideas from _someone_" and Mrs. Criss pulled him in tight. "And besides, I do care. I care that you're happy and I love that it's with Chris – of everyone you've ever bought home, he fit into our family dynamic so easily, like he belonged there."

Then she continued, while stoking his hair "Besides a famous young man once said something so profound I cut it out of a magazine and put it on my bathroom mirror."

"What?' Darren asked genuinely intrigued.

"That which makes you different is what makes you strong. Whether you're gay, straight, purple, orange, dinosaur; I don't care."

Darren slumped into his Mom's arms, finally letting a few tears flow. "I was scared… it was stupid …I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was…. Give your dad and I a little credit, okay?" Cerina said pushing him back to look in his eyes. "And next time you need to tell me something important, you have my permission to say it over the phone, okay?" and she flashed the smile he had inherited from her in his direction.

Darren sat down on the bed and spoke to his hands; they were still dancing around the real subject. "Mom, when I …come out, I'm gonna break a million hearts. People are gonna be so disappointed in me." He had never stopped crying, but the pain in his throat was getting worse; he tried to swallow down the lump that resided there.

Cerina wanted to cry too, deep down Darren had always been a people pleaser. She knew Darren loved making people happy and the thought of someone, well a lot of someones, not liking him or being hurt by him was what he was really struggling with. "Honey, you break a million hearts every day, _now_. Didn't you just tell me it wouldn't change things that much?"

"I lied… its gonna change …_everything_." The full reality of his decision was just beginning to dawn on him … the weight of it was crushing.

"You know …I have a second quote taped to the fridge…" Cerina began "there's nothing more badass than being who you are."

"_Moooom_!" Darren laughed in spite of himself.

"What! Listen… not matter what happens. **I** will _always_ be your biggest fan – don't you forget that!"

"I know… thanks."

"A very smart man once said –"

"_Mooooom_…"

"– Shhh, …no listen, …I'm serious. A very smart man once said _'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.' _This house is full of people who matter, people who love you just the way you are and accept you for everything you are, which is _totally awesome_, by the way" Darren rolled his eyes "and I'm sure their will be a million more people who will love you _because_ of the decision you made, just think your fan base will double..." Darren heard the humor and meaning behind her words but had no idea his Mom would say what she did next: "besides that Out magazine didn't sell out because girls were buying it."

Darren groaned and hid his head in his hands "What?" Cerina laughed "I make cute, smart, talented boys – I'm proud of that."

"Are you finished" Darren asked face burning.

"Almost, almost… but I'm done teasing now" She sat down on the bed next to Darren. "If…, when… it gets hard, and you might have a few hard days, _besides calling me_" and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I want you to come up here and look at that sign and remember that loving someone is never wrong, and you have no one to answer to but yourself. Got it."

"Got it. I love you Nanay." Cerina smiled at the endearment.

"Darren…" She was looking around the room suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"Do you and Chris have a maid or something, because this place is just too clean. Did you shove everything under the bed or what?" and she made to bend over and peer underneath the dust ruffle.

Darren pulled her up quickly, dragging her toward the hall. " No, Mom, …nothing like that …just growing up I guess."

Cerina saw his blush and laughed. "_Whatever_, …lets get downstairs before your _boyfriend_ thinks I've thrown you into the canyon." As they began to descend the stairs she was soon back in full on Mom-mode.

"So, we still on for New York for Thanksgiving? How's rehearsals going? You excited to perform with your friends again?

"Yup. Excellent and you betcha. Do you only want tickets to the New York one or to the Boston one too?"

"No, just New York. …Maybe you should think about getting a place there …seems lately you've been going across country once or twice a month. It would be nice to have a home base there – and we could stay there and be closer to Chuck in the summers."

"Sorry Mom, I'm not that big of a star that I can afford a place in NYC _yet_ – but I'm working on it 'K."

"Well, Karyn and I decided..." and Darren almost missed a step, mind reeling "Careful honey, …as I was saying, since we are going to be in New York for Christmas as well, I thought maybe the Colfers would like to join us and stick around for your opening night, I know Chris is going. Anyway – we are gonna need two apartments now because they said yes."

Darren paused on the stairs, brow furrowing. "Wait… wait, …you knew, you're planning Christmas, you knew, how did you know?"

"Kayrn called me a couple weeks ago just to chat and she mentioned it so casually. …I wish you had called to tell me; she said Chris _Skyped_ her." Darren hung his head, chest aching with guilt. "That said, I saw the way you were looking at Chris when you bought him home and I knew it was only a matter of time before you put the pieces together." Cerina surprised Darren by singing softly "…My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete..." and Darren could only smile knowing his mom would always be his biggest fan.


End file.
